


为人师表

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: 一开始巴基只是想从罗杰斯老师的说教中脱身，但后来的故事他们两个谁也没预料到。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文梗来着《老友记》0718。

 

一

 

史蒂夫罗杰斯老师今天过得很不顺。

此刻，他正忍受着同事尖锐的叫喊，那声音如同指甲在黑板上划过一样令人难受。

“你答应了一个学生的表白？！”山姆又重复了一遍。

史蒂夫眼睛盯着地面，无力地点头。我一定要申请换一个办公室，他想。

“你、答、应、了、一、个、学、生、的、表、白？！”山姆一字一顿，咬牙切齿。

史蒂夫终于抬起头来，他的同事还没有把夸张的表情收起来。史蒂夫真担心他的眼珠会掉出来。

“山姆，停下来，一个六岁的小女孩都没你的声音尖。”史蒂夫一脸正经，他用那双没人能够拒绝的眼睛看着山姆，山姆深吸一口气，要不是因为这张脸还有这双如同洗脑机一样的眼睛，他真揍他。

“所以，这到底是怎么回事？”

史蒂夫叹口气：“在我说之前，答应我你不会以任何一种方式表达你的嘲笑，也不会告诉任何人。”

山姆庄严起誓：“以上帝之名。”

史蒂夫来来回回地审视了十秒，山姆像聆听遗言一样努力摆出自己最真诚的表情。　最后史蒂夫放弃僵持：“好吧……”他认命了。

一切要从今天上课说起。

“……１７世纪末，伍德沃德将植物分别置于雨水、河水、污水及污水加腐殖土四种介质中生长，发现后两种介质中的植物生长较好，因而他认为细土是植物生长的要素，从而否定了海耳蒙特的观点。而１８世纪末，泰伊尔提出植物腐殖质营养学说。认为除了水分以外，腐殖质是土壤中唯一能作为植物营养的物质……”

史蒂夫边说边扫视教室里的学生，最后一排有用书挡住脸打哈欠的，当然大部分都神情木然，甚至是无聊得转笔玩。

不过也有人在认真听课，比如第一排的一个同学，他扬着头，眼睛因为太过认真而散发出微微的光芒。毫无疑问，史蒂夫喜欢认真的人，就好像他喜欢一个人爬山时那种脚踏实地、一步一步向上的感觉，那让他感到安心并且舒服。虽然山姆说这是老头子才有的爱好。

“听着，同学们，不如我们谈谈一下对土壤学的看法怎么样？”话音未落，所有人都下意识地抬头——那是一幅非常有意思的画面，让史蒂夫想到了大草原上负责警戒的土拨鼠。时间好像静止了一样，所有人都默契地保持不动，这间教室成了童话中被施了魔法的城堡。继而他们开始缓慢地垂下头来躲避史蒂夫的目光，以一种自以为不会被人发现的方式。

空气里紧张得像是有一颗绷紧了弦栓的炸弹，哪怕谁喘气声重一点都会”嘭”地一声爆炸。

这可真是让史蒂夫满意极了。他挑起一边眉毛：“好吧……”然后把目光遥遥对向第一排的那个男生，并露出所有老师都熟练掌握的，那种蕴含着鼓励的微笑：“你来说说看。”

那个男生的表情像是一瞬间被按了暂停，坐在后面一点的一个红发女生发出一点努力压抑后仍然不小心溜出来的笑声。

那个男生尝试开口：“呃……你知道……就是……”史蒂夫期待地看着他，那个男生的眼睛对上他的，直到十五秒后，史蒂夫出声提醒，他才如梦初醒般再次开口，带着发自内心的歉疚：“不好意思，罗杰斯先生，您的问题是？”

下课玲响起的时候，教室里所有人——除了史蒂夫——都长出一口气，甚至还有人露出了微笑，史蒂夫无奈地捏捏鼻梁：“说真的，伙计们，你们不用表现得这么明显吧……”

学生们三三两两走出教室，那个男生和那个红发的女孩子并肩同行，两人有说有笑。史蒂夫开口叫住那个男生：“同学，等一下。”

那个男生僵硬地回过头：“我？”

史蒂夫点点头：“对，你。”他试图展现一个友好的微笑。

然而那个微笑大概没有成功，因为那个红发女生拍了拍那个男生的肩，语气同情：“祝你好运！”然后在幸灾乐祸的笑意从眼睛里溢出之前飞快地离开了。三秒后，她又回来了，狠狠地拥抱了那个男生：“我会怀念你的。”又一次飞快地离开了。

那个男生直到她的身影完全消失，才缓慢、犹豫地向史蒂夫走来，甚至于他刚转回身时，脸上还带着几分没藏好的忿忿。

“罗杰斯先生，有什么事吗？”他停在距离他大概一米的地方，语气平直。”

你叫什么名字？”史蒂夫从文件夹里拿出名单和笔，一时之间腾不出手，他只能用嘴把笔拔开，并暂时把笔帽衔在嘴里。

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，罗杰斯先生。”他艰难地吞咽口水。

“拜托，叫我史蒂夫就好。”他在詹姆斯的名字旁做了个标记，然后把名单和笔放回原处。

“史蒂夫。”

“詹姆斯，你知道平时表现也是课上成绩的一部分，可是你今天课上表现不是很好……”

“是的，是的……”他盯着鞋尖。

“所以你是遇到了什么问题吗？如果你不介意的话，不如和我说说看，说不定能帮你出出主意呢，毕竟我也不是白比你们老这么多岁的。”

“是有一些问题，感情方面的……”他听上去有些低落。

史蒂夫几乎立刻想到了那个红发女生，那可真是漂亮极了。”詹姆斯，感情上的事，我只能这样和你说，有的人会在一起，有的人不会。你要是想的话，就把心里话告诉对方，但那之后，无论对方怎么回应，你都不应该再纠结，再浪费时间，尤其是课堂上的时间。拿土壤学举例，这是非常有意思的学科，你可以在一粒土中得到你想要的一切，难道你不想把时间放在研究它上面吗？你瞧，你完全可以在课上全力以赴地学习啊……”

“……”

史蒂夫等着他的回应。

詹姆斯深呼吸，好像下了什么决心一样，他上前两步，极大程度上地缩小了两人之间的距离，他们现在几乎是面对面：“不不，我不行，我没办法集中精神，也没办法把心思放在土上，这一切都是因为……因为你，我想我爱上你了。”

这些话语，连同因为距离缩小而被放大的脸，都像一道巨大的闪电，直接劈中了史蒂夫，直至十秒后，他才找回自己的舌头：“……可是，我是你的老师啊！”

“是的，我知道。可是我克制不住自己……”他看上去太痛苦了，他的眼睛是伦敦布满乌云的天空。

史蒂夫立刻就被潮水般的罪恶感包围了，他认认真真地看着詹姆斯，斟酌话语，我该怎么拒——哦，天哪，世界上怎么会有这么好看的眼睛……史蒂夫的大脑程序出现错误，瞬间一片空白。

“史蒂夫，既然我已经说出来了，那你能不能……和我在一起呢？”他无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

哦，上帝啊，他在害怕……想着要拒绝他的史蒂夫仍然在出现错误的程序中反复循环，他看上去那么真诚，天哪天哪天哪，世界上怎么会有这么美好的人……于是他听见自己的声音从喉咙里冲出，而他的理智没来得及阻挡。

“为什么不呢？”

 

“你就这样答应他了？！”山姆又开始叫嚷。

“上帝，带我走吧……”史蒂夫捂住脸。

“你，史蒂夫罗杰斯，一个老师，就这样答应了自己的学生？！”

“你当时又不在场，你不知道，那张脸，那双眼睛，那么炽热的眼神……”

“耶稣啊……”山姆趴在办公桌上并用力捶着那张可怜的桌子，他似乎无言以对，但事实上并不是，”史蒂夫罗杰斯，你家里没有镜子吗？！你每天出门前都不照镜子吗？！你难道不知道自己长什么样子吗？！你天天都能看到那样级别的一张脸为什么还会被别人的脸迷得头脑发热？！”

“嘿！那不止是脸好吗！他的身材也非常……”

“你没救了。”山姆打断他，”你是二十七岁了，不是十七岁！学着用成年人的方法解决问题，别跟中学追星的小女生似的！”

“……”

“你得和他分手！马上！”

“可是……”

“没有可是！！！”

“好吧，我会找个时间把他约出来说清楚的。”

“什么？！”山姆一脸不可置信的表情，”你还要见他？不不不，这不行，这次你就稀里糊涂地答应了他的告白，下一次谁知道你会答应些什么，上床吗？”

“山姆……”史蒂夫扶额，”我想你有点反应过激。”

“大概是因为长久以来我都高估了你的智商。”

“……可是你确实知道如果你要和一个人分手的话起码要当面和人家说清楚吧。”

“好吧……”山姆不得不承认史蒂夫是对的，”但是我得和你一起去，免得你再干出什么见不得人的蠢事来。”

“……可以。”史蒂夫也不得不承认山姆是对的。

山姆看一眼时间，他的课就要开始了，他回到自己的办公桌，风风火火地准备课上资料。

史蒂夫坐在自己的转椅上若有所思，他把自己转向山姆：“我知道你只是想去看看他长什么样。”

山姆没空理他。

“我还知道你是嫉妒我，因为从来没有学生向你表白。”史蒂夫义正言辞。

这个山姆忍不了了，他随便抽出一本书，头也不抬地朝史蒂夫扔过去，”你放屁！老子才不稀罕！更何况那还是一个男生——”

山姆呆滞了。

“那是个男生。”

史蒂夫耸肩摊手：“我以为你一个小时前就知道了。”

“那是个男生！！！”

“……所以说这大概是个新发现的物种？”

“……可我以为，你是直的……”

史蒂夫懒洋洋地瞄了眼时间，把右手的食指和中指并在一起往左手腕上拍了拍，示意山姆：“而我以为，你迟到了。”

“该死的你！史蒂夫！”山姆一路飞奔出办公室，狭小的空间瞬间安静许多。

史蒂夫惬意地翻开一本书，心情不错。

直到他想起要把詹姆斯约出来说分手。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

二

“他都跟你说了些什么？”原本窝在沙发上打游戏机的娜塔莎在看到詹姆斯回来的瞬间，一把扔掉游戏机冲了过去，兴致勃勃地发问。  
詹姆斯在她身边坐下，双眼无神：”我觉得我好像干了件蠢事。”  
“蠢事？”娜塔莎眼里的光彩更盛。  
詹姆斯木然地点点头，但当他正打算开口的时候娜塔莎拦住了他。  
“等等！先别说！”  
于是他看着娜塔莎光着脚丫跑进厨房，一阵翻箱倒柜的声音随之落到詹姆斯的耳朵里。不一会儿她抱着汽水还有包装花花绿绿的一大袋薯片出来了。  
娜塔莎把这些一股脑地扔在沙发上，拿了个垫子垫在背后，拧开汽水放在一旁的茶几上，茶几有点远，她又把茶几拉过去。最后她把薯片袋口撕开抱在怀里：”可以开始了。你吃吗？”她把薯片递过去。  
“你知道，一般女生身边有个男生时，都会让男生负责拧开汽水瓶子的。”因为嚼着薯片，这句话有些含糊不清。  
“大概是我从来没把你当男人。”  
“是你没把自己当女人。”  
“我觉得这不是我们要讨论的话题。”  
“好吧……娜特……”詹姆斯搓搓手，他几次张口，最后终于有声音流露出来，”你知道我那个对付老师的小窍门对吧……”  
“我靠你跟史蒂夫罗杰斯告白了！”娜塔莎瞬间就反应过来，她既吃惊又愤怒地瞪着詹姆斯。  
詹姆斯点点头。娜塔莎气得连薯片都吃不下去了。  
这个小混蛋！那何止是小窍门，那根本就是他的惯用伎俩！在他们大一的时候，不知道哪个学长告诉的詹姆斯——对老师表白，装得委屈一点，他们就会愧疚，会把你的成绩从Ｃ改成Ｂ——打那开始算起，詹姆斯已经用这招对付过好几个老师了，是呀，他眨巴眨巴那双闪啊闪的大眼睛，老师就会痛惜、愧疚，然后委婉地拒绝，最后他会得到一个理想的分数——可是那是史蒂夫罗杰斯！  
“你违反了我们的协定！”娜塔莎的眼睛里燃烧着熊熊的火焰。  
关于史蒂夫罗杰斯，他们有个君子协定。选课的当天晚上，以情敌关系自居的两人僵持不下，最终在另一个室友的提议与见证下达成和解，他们以冰箱里所有的冰激凌起誓，谁也不得贸然对史蒂夫罗杰斯出手，违者再也不准吃冰箱里的冰激凌！  
娜塔莎把薯片揽到自己这边，让詹姆斯根本碰不到：”你这个骗子！叛徒！恶魔！听好了，以后你只可能吃到香草味的冰激凌！”  
“什么？！嘿！你明知道我不喜欢香草味！”  
“所以这才是惩罚，混蛋！”  
“好吧——但我还是可以吃薯片的！”詹姆斯垂着头，一副可怜巴巴、萎靡不振的样子，然后他突然弹起身子，像豹子一样敏捷地越过娜塔莎去抢薯片。那一瞬间，他简直连眼睛都在冒光。  
娜塔莎一把护住薯片：”你想都别想！”  
“不行！薯片可没在我们的协定里！”  
“松开你的爪子！可恶的骗子！”娜塔莎使劲拍打詹姆斯揪住薯片袋子的手。  
“嘿！我那是迫于无奈好吗！他已经准备好谈论那些该死的土壤了，而且是滔滔不绝！你知道有多无聊，那会杀了我的！我总得想个办法阻止他吧？！现在——看在上帝的份上——给我薯片！”  
“迫于无奈哈？！你解决问题的方法就这一个了——把薯片还给我！”娜塔莎说话的功夫詹姆斯抢到了薯片，他们现在围着茶几展开了一场不停绕圈的追逐战。  
“人们在危急情况下当然会下意识地使用自己最熟悉的解决方法——噢！”詹姆斯左闪右挡地连着躲过了两个娜塔莎直往他脸上扔的沙发垫子，但他没能躲过第三个。他被狠狠地砸中，薯片和他一起倒在了地板上。  
詹姆斯迅速起身面对娜塔莎，他一手抓着一个垫子：”嘿，小姐，一会儿可别哭着找妈妈！”毫无疑问，他已经做好了战斗准备。  
“哦？那让我们看看到底是谁会哭鼻子找妈妈吧！”娜塔莎也抄起两个垫子，她一脸平静的杀气，气势汹汹——如果她的红发不是一团乱糟糟的鸟窝的话。  
率先发动攻击的仍然是娜塔莎，她把一个垫子扔过去，利用詹姆斯侧过身躲避的时间差，从茶几上一路冲了过去。期间她放在上面的汽水瓶子被踢飞，满地的薯片碎渣浸泡在汽水里。  
她直接扑到詹姆斯的背上，双腿夹在詹姆斯的腰间，而上半身基本悬空——感谢她平时的锻炼让她不至于摔下来——她不停地用靠垫打在詹姆斯的头上、身上，同时她又不得不闭上眼、侧过头来躲避詹姆斯的反击。  
他们两个人完全就是打哪算哪，毫无章法。  
“说好的协定呢！你这个说话不算话的家伙！”  
娜塔莎的攻击太过密集用力，已经有羽毛从她手里的那个靠垫窜出。  
“我说过了我是迫于无奈！而且你已经剥夺我的冰激凌权了！”  
更多的羽毛飞出来。  
“骗子骗子骗子！我祝你以后的邻居是一群八岁男孩！一群！”  
“啊哈！而你嫁不出去，只能一个人孤零零地住着！无来无往，古怪的老太婆！”  
“你放屁！你没男人要我可有！”  
“当然，世界上基佬多了去了，总会有口味奇怪的喜欢上你这号男人！”  
“老娘有胸好吗？！３６Ｄ！！！”  
“正所谓胸大无脑！”  
“……你！死！定！了！”  
……  
羽毛漫天飞舞，像雪一样洋洋洒洒地覆盖了地板。他们两个人手里的靠垫都只剩下了软塌塌的布套。  
詹姆斯筋疲力尽，他让自己倒在沙发上，娜塔莎被他压在身后，一片柔软。  
娜塔莎用力推他：”给老娘起来，沉死了你！”  
詹姆斯翻身往旁边让了让，两个人摊在沙发上，胸膛剧烈起伏，大口大口地喘着粗气。而地上的羽毛，沙发垫子，还有被掩埋的薯片汽水都在无声地嘲笑他们。  
詹姆斯转过头看她：”你确实……确实有３６Ｄ。”  
“废话，还用你说。”  
詹姆斯审视着这满室狼藉，感叹道：”我们好像太幼稚了。”  
娜塔莎点头。  
“但是刚才真爽。”  
“是真他妈爽。”娜塔莎纠正。  
“是啊，真他妈爽……”  
两个人都不再说话，他们带着一身汗，静默地让自己陷在沙发柔软的怀抱里。  
等到呼吸声不再粗重，詹姆斯挑起一边眉毛看着娜塔莎：”继续？”  
“你会为此后悔的。”  
于是他们又冲进同一间卧室，片刻后，一人拎着一个枕头回到了案发现场。  
索尔打开门的瞬间，怀里抱着的一袋子炸鸡块差点吓得掉出去。  
“这他妈——”索尔只能发出个单纯的语气词来，然后他的语言系统就暂时失效了。他目瞪口呆地盯着被白色完全覆盖的地板，乱糟糟甩在角落的垫子套和枕套，羽毛之间隐约还有焦黄色碎片，以及看上去非常黏腻的不明液体。  
他把惊讶且困惑的目光投向站在沙发上对峙的两个人。  
“你先放下我的胡迪！”这是詹姆斯。  
“不！你先放下我的镭射眼！”这是娜塔莎。  
“你们先告诉我这他妈到底怎么回事？！”他瞪着那两个人。  
“嗨，索尔。”詹姆斯仓促地看他一眼，然后用下巴朝娜塔莎点了点，对他使眼色，并挤出一个为难的表情：”你知道，女人有时候是不可理喻的。”  
“他违反了我们的协定！他朝史蒂夫罗杰斯表白了！”娜塔莎指着詹姆斯对索尔进行激烈的控诉。  
“……这他妈又是怎么一回事……”  
“总之他就是个叛徒！听见没牛仔，他是个叛徒！他不配爱你！”娜塔莎前半句说给索尔听，后半句她凑过去说给手里的胡迪听。  
“嘿！”詹姆斯作势要把手里的镭射眼手办摔在地上。  
“不不不！你敢！”  
“哈，我不介意试试！”  
剑拔弩张，他们同时要把对方的命根子摔出去。  
“都给我停下！”忍无可忍的索尔大喊一声。  
他们三个人并排坐在沙发上，索尔在中间，身边的两个人都固执地把头扭开，看都不肯看对方，他叹口气，把镭射眼递给娜塔莎，把胡迪还给詹姆斯，无奈地开口：”到底发生了什么？”  
两个人仍在赌气，谁也不说话。  
“哦，拜托，难道我们才四岁吗？”  
仍然没有人说话。  
“吉姆？”索尔不打算去招惹娜塔莎。  
“……好吧，是这样的，今天上课的时候我没有回答出史蒂夫的问题……嗯……我是说罗杰斯，你知道，土壤学，谁会对那种东西感兴趣？而且他那么辣，怎么可能有人注意到他在说什么……总之课后他把我留下谈话，又开始不停地土壤土壤土壤……情急之下，我对他说我爱上他了来解除他对我的折磨，就是这样，然后娜塔莎就疯了。”  
“法官大人，您见证了我们的协定，请您剥夺他在这间公寓的冰激凌权。”  
索尔点点头：”非常遗憾巴恩斯先生，罗曼诺夫小姐说的是对的。”  
“好吧……”詹姆斯听从判决，继而他破釜沉舟背水一战，指认娜塔莎，”她吃光了你之前放在冰箱里的炸鸡！”  
“詹姆斯！”  
“耶稣啊！”索尔发出一声惊呼，然后他再次下达判决：”吉姆的刑期减至一个月。”  
“耶！”詹姆斯低声欢呼。  
“不！你不能这样！”娜塔莎瞪着索尔。  
“我们一会儿再来讨论你的问题，小姐！”索尔回忆着电视剧里的样子，摆出一个发狠的表情。  
娜塔莎阴着一张脸不说话。  
“……也许永远也不讨论。”索尔败下阵来，他又转头看向詹姆斯，”所以，他是什么反应？他答应了吗？”  
一声哂笑传进两个人的耳朵里，是娜塔莎：”拜托，别闹了，那可是史蒂夫罗杰斯，他当然会拒——”  
“……他答应了。”  
“什么？！”索尔再次目瞪口呆。  
“什么？！！”娜塔莎比索尔还吃惊。  
“所以说我该怎么办？！”詹姆斯仰天长叹，”我不知道他是来真的还是知道我的把戏而在耍我，但无论是那种情况，我都已经把自己放在了一个尴尬的境遇……”他抱紧胡迪，看上去生无可恋、十分悲惨。  
“你得和他分手。”娜塔莎越过索尔挤到詹姆斯身边直视他，她周围像是开启了一道气场屏障，压得人喘不过气。  
“但是，怎么分手？”詹姆斯非常苦恼。  
“你逗我呢，你那些女朋友不都是你提的分手？”  
“可是……这不一样啊……”詹姆斯愁绪万千，无从说起。  
娜塔莎好像看到了自家六岁外甥因为心爱的糖果卖光了而崩溃大哭的样子。她没有那么生气了，转而同情地拍了拍詹姆斯的肩膀：“不作死就不会死啊……”  
詹姆斯皱着眉头陷入了沉思：“我到底该怎么办……”他喃喃。  
“……那些是我的枕头吗？”盯着角落良久的索尔转过头来看着他们两个人发问。  
“……”  
“……”  
“我先回屋了，我猜洛根一定想小队长了。”  
“啊哈，我也要回屋慢慢思考该如何和自己的老师分手了……”  
“晚安，吉米。”  
“晚安，娜特。”  
“……现在是白天……以及——如果有人还记得我的话——晚安，室友们。”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

三

 

山姆被一阵惊天动地的电话玲声惊醒，他瞪着天花板，心脏狂跳，呼吸不稳，而客厅的固定电话还在持续地响着。他在心里默默使用所有应该被屏蔽的词汇。

片刻后电话被挂断。

山姆放下心，翻个身继续睡。

五秒后继续铃声大作，山姆崩溃地用枕头蒙住头，依然不打算起身——山姆威尔逊老师每天早上起来晨跑，天气不好时他会用爬楼梯来代替，这足可证明他是一个有足够毅力的男子汉——而且身材还很好——他可不会妥协。

但是对方显然比他还有毅力。当电话玲第四次响起的时候，山姆腾地坐起来：“靠！”整个卧室都回荡着他的声音。他杀气腾腾地掀开被子，连鞋都不穿就冲到客厅，一把抓起话筒：“听着混蛋！我不管你是谁，老子现在要睡觉！你这个丑陋的、肮脏的、恶心的魔鬼，去死吧你！”他把话筒狠狠摔了回去。

然而就他转过身准备回卧室时，电话又一次响起了。山姆在原地愣了三秒，或者说是缓冲了三秒，他不断地深呼吸，拿起话筒——这次他记得看一眼来电显示，那串数字映入眼帘的时候，他险些把话筒捏碎：“史蒂夫罗杰斯你神经病啊？！你知道现在几点吗？！凌晨三点你认真的？！凌晨三点！！！”

“山姆，你是对的……”

“我他妈当然是对的！我的电话上有时间显示！”

“……我是说关于詹姆斯巴恩斯。还有注意你的语言。”

“……哇哦……”山姆干巴巴地说。

“你是对的，他是我的学生，我……”史蒂夫的声音低落下去。

“看来在道德与爱情中，伟大的史蒂夫罗杰斯先生还是选择了跟随自己的内心……如果我现在在你身边，我一定会给你个拥抱的——在揍你一顿后。”

“……我感激你的好意，以及你……真的……打不过我……”

山姆又一次摔了电话。沉思片刻，他自己又打了过去，史蒂夫接通后，山姆一秒也没有停顿：“我明天早饭要吃ＰＪ家的三明治和你家楼下的咖啡加一勺牛奶一勺糖晚安混蛋。”他没有给史蒂夫说话的机会，直接拔掉了电话线。一室寂静。

“你这周六就和他分手？”山姆嚼着三明治，含糊不清地问。这家的三明治只有果酱和花生酱，但美味异常，很受欢迎，想买到的话需要很早去排队才行。山姆又狠狠咬下一大口，想像史蒂夫一大早就去排队的样子，觉得十分解气。

“是的。”史蒂夫给自己也买了一杯咖啡，他比山姆更需要这个东西，那两个明显的黑眼圈让他看上去有几分憔悴。

“你长大了，伙计。”山姆一脸”我家孩子终于学会走路”了的骄傲表情。

史蒂夫看了看手里的咖啡：“我猜把它扔在你的头上更有意义？”

山姆没搭理他这茬，他盯着史蒂夫，一脸困惑：“你这副样子……我怎么总觉得在哪见过……”

史蒂夫向天翻个白眼。

“说真的，到底是什么来着……”

“……说真的，我害怕看见他就说不出来了……”史蒂夫学着山姆的语气。

“是什么呢……”

“山姆，你一定要监督好我，无论那双眼睛多么迷人，我都要分手！”史蒂夫痛定思痛，下定决心。

“熊猫！是熊猫！”山姆拍手大叫。

史蒂夫摇着头走出办公室。

 

“你打算这周就约他出去？”娜塔莎一边涂指甲一边漫不经心地问詹姆斯。她把指甲涂成了正红色，正在刷一层起保护作用的透明指甲油。

“没错。可是我还是没想好要怎么和他说。”詹姆斯愁眉苦脸。

“淡定。你跟他出去，吃顿饭，聊聊天，傻笑两声，最后表情遗憾地告诉他他很好可惜你们不合适不就解决啦。”

“你说得轻巧。”他横他一眼。

娜塔莎把关注分给他两秒，之后继续对着指甲目不转睛：“你以前做这些也不费力。”

“这次不一样，我很有可能因此挂科——娜特，你能不能专心一点……”詹姆斯不悦地看着她小心翼翼地吹着指甲。

娜塔莎似乎被他点醒，她看了看詹姆斯，又看了看还没干的手指甲，十分愧疚：“是的，我不该分心。亲爱的你过五分钟再来和我谈心吧，我得好好照看我的十个小宝贝们。”

“娜塔莎！”詹姆斯怒视她，”我知道你要去和医学院那个篮球队长约会，但是，但是，你就为了他不理我？！”

“当然啊！”这对于娜塔莎来说似乎是什么非常可笑的事，她用夸张的表情准确传达这一信息，”我的小甜心，我知道这对你来说非常难受，但是妈妈需要一个新的男朋友……成熟点，孩子。”

詹姆斯面无表情，然后他迅速地把手指按上娜塔莎的指甲。他不介意蹭上点那个油漆一样的玩意，但他低估了娜塔莎的分贝。

五分钟后索尔收到了詹姆斯的短信：“买杯子回来，找人换个镜子，还要找人修窗户。娜塔莎把所有的玻璃都震碎了。”

索尔层层扒开詹姆斯夸张的言语，直奔中心：“你又怎么惹她了？”

“我毁了她涂的指甲。”

“哦，篮球队长。”

“是的。还有，杯子的事是真的，都被她用来砸我了，有一杯里面有咖啡，还他妈是热的！！！”

“……我需要两个新室友。”

“你只需要一个新室友，来补位死了的那个。顺便，我是娜塔莎。”

“……”

詹姆斯坐在沙发上，双手紧紧地握住手机，紧张地凝视屏幕上那一串电话号码和跟在后面史蒂夫的名字。詹姆斯深呼吸，又深呼吸，像小孩挨针一样艰难地按下拨号键——又在十分之一秒内迅速挂断。

这太难了，比吃下香草味的冰激凌还难。

他把手机扔出去，整个人仰在沙发上挺尸，挫败感像是冬天的棉被把他紧紧包裹起来。夕阳橙色的余晖从窗外照进来，铺陈在他的身上，他觉得自己就像如同落日一样苍老，颓废，并且满脸褶子。然后他就突然笑得肩膀颤抖。

“你笑什么呢？”坐在单人沙发上敲作业的索尔问他。

“你能想象太阳一脸褶子什么样吗？他都几亿岁了！”

“……事实上，是几十亿岁。以及，能，但并不好笑。”

“……你总是在浪费你的身材。”

“……第一百二十三次。”索尔精确地报数。这是詹姆斯和娜塔莎”难怪没人约你——只可惜了这一身肌肉，辣到家了却只能配上一个情商为负值的脑子”的简化版。

这时，《神探夏洛克》的主题曲响了起来，詹姆斯把它设成了铃声。

詹姆斯吓了一跳，他第一反应就是之前那个电话拨通了，史蒂夫又给他打了过来。他扑过去拿起手机——老天爷啊，还真是史蒂夫罗杰斯！

“放松，吉姆，他那里肯定没有你的来电，你挂的比蜂鸟振翅还快。”索尔对于詹姆斯的心理活动把握得十分透彻。

“……你真幽默。”詹姆斯皮笑肉不笑，他盯着那个名字，嘴唇抿得死死的，咬肌鼓起——足足二十秒他才放弃挣扎：“嗨，史蒂夫。”

“詹姆斯，嗯……你这周六晚上有时间吗？”

“周六吗……”他本能地想要逃避。

“对。我想约你出来吃饭。”

“好吧……”长痛不如短痛，挂科就挂科，万事万物自有因果，周日的太阳会照常升起，世界依然如此美丽，丧钟为谁而鸣——詹姆斯不情不愿，但他还是答应了。

“好，到时候我去接你？”

“……你都不知道我住哪……”

“……嗯，事实上我知道，你的学籍档案里有写……”

“……哇哦……”詹姆斯觉得自己是一台电脑，而关于史蒂夫罗杰斯的认知的那一项，被瞬间按下了刷新键。他隔了有一会儿才回过神，”那个，还是不用了，告诉我地址，我自己过去。”

“好吧，校门口那家寿司店？”

“没问题，周六见。”

“好的，周六见。”

他们同时挂了电话。

“约会？”索尔问他。

“第一次约会就和人家分手会不会太不好了……啊，这该死的负罪感！”詹姆斯懊恼地大喊，他用拳头捶着沙发垫子，松软的靠垫被砸出一个个坑印。

“……你为什么就是不肯放过那个可怜的孩子呢……”

“我知道！我觉得跟他告白真是蠢爆了！这是我干过的最愚蠢的事！我从一开始就不该——”

“我是说垫子……以及，这大概不是你干过的最愚蠢的事……”

“啊哈？比如？！”詹姆斯情绪激动。

“比如，几亿岁的太阳？”索尔耸肩。

詹姆斯拿上手机，起身回了卧室，”浪费啊浪费……”他摇头，喃喃自语。

“我听到了！”索尔在他身后喊。

 

娜塔莎双臂抱在胸前，她倚在詹姆斯卧室的门框上，用自己能够使出来的最嫌弃的眼神打量这间卧室——她甚至连脚尖都不曾越过瓷砖线。窗帘都没拉开，这一屋子都装满了阴暗，地上堆着好几个薯片袋子，她目光往床上挪，一大团被乱糟糟地团在床上的被子直接撞入眼睛里，而她要是想找到詹姆斯，得让目光拐个弯越过那团被子才行——哦，詹姆斯这个人比这一切都要不堪入目，”……吉米……我想把你赶出去。”这是娜塔莎的肺腑之言。

即将无家可归的人还穿着睡衣窝在床上，没有洗脸也不刷牙，深棕色头发乱得如同７０年代海报上的摇滚乐队。他低着头摆弄手机，神情漠然，破罐破摔：“随便吧，反正再过一个小时就是我的死期了，你不能要求一个将死之人还容光焕发着装整洁。”

“亲爱的，别这么悲观……”

“……别悲观？！这完全可以冲进我人生的‘最尴尬境遇’榜单的前三名好吗，娜特！”

“不可能的，你第一尴尬是高中毕业舞会时喝醉了被扒光衣服摆好造型拍裸照，第二尴尬是初二在年级主任的办公室撒尿被抓住，第三尴尬是约一个姑娘出去然后叫错了她的名字。”娜塔莎一边淡定地回答，一边犹豫地看了看脚下，最终还是在”远距离费力聊天”和”进入这间卧室”中选择了前者。

“……我本来已经忘了这些！”詹姆斯羞恼、崩溃地叫嚷，”你为什么要提醒我？！现在我更不想出门了！哦！该死的！我恨这个世界！”

“……还有五十五分钟，洗个澡换衣服，亲爱的。”娜塔莎不为所动。

詹姆斯和娜塔莎对视，良久，他说：“好吧……”没人能拗过娜塔莎，他从被子里爬出来。

“哦！”娜塔莎没忍住惊呼，但她随即严厉地责令詹姆斯，”穿上你的裤子！少年！”

“……是的是的，妈咪，我会的！”詹姆斯学着青少年特有的那种面对父母无能为力又敷衍的语气，一脸不耐，甚至还翻个白眼。

“很好，你还有五十四分钟。”

“我知道了！”詹姆斯烦躁地走去浴室。

“对了，顺便说个事，”娜塔莎扒在浴室门外，只探个脑袋进去，”你很可观，少年。”她笑着眨眨眼。

“谢谢。”詹姆斯由衷感谢，然后他不客气地把那颗红色的脑袋推了出去，”啪”地锁门。

最终他穿着娜塔莎指定的衣服出了门。

“分手顺利！”娜塔莎给他一个飞吻。

 

 TBC


	4. Chapter 4

四

 

校门口那家寿司店离他们的公寓很近，步行大概十分钟左右就能到。六点钟的光景，地平线处还有夕阳的余光，泛着温暖的橘色，向上看是轻浅润泽的淡青色，目光继续上移，到了头顶就已经是夜晚的颜色，静谧深沉。街上的霓虹灯慢慢都亮了起来，晚风拂人，轻松恬淡。

詹姆斯的心一点点静了下去。没什么大不了的，分个手而已。到门口了，他拨拨头发，吐出一口气，迈步进去。

然而他环顾四周，并没有史蒂夫的影子，他仔仔细细地又找了一遍，还是没有。

那是一种很奇怪的感觉，你已经被通知了死期，每一天都在煎熬中度过，不断地逃避逃避逃避，最后好不容易鼓起勇气接受这个事实时，到了刑场却发现负责执刑的人不在，真说不清那是幸运还是痛苦。

詹姆斯朝天翻个白眼——他不明白上天为何要和他作对——然后掏出手机给史蒂夫发短信。

“我到了，你在哪？”

“我在进门右拐靠窗的位置。你到了？为什么我没看见你？”

詹姆斯没回短信，直接把电话打了过去：“我来的这家寿司店对面……嗯……是个酒吧，你那呢？”

“我这里——”史蒂夫的声音停顿了两秒，”那个，管它呢，反正不是酒吧，所以我们去的大概不是同一家寿司店？”

“我知道了，你在东门口，你在‘夜销魂’成人用品店对面那家。但我在西门口。”

“……没关系，你别动了，我去找你。”

“……好。”

史蒂夫挂断电话，山姆对着他耸肩：“出师不利啊。”

“……”

詹姆斯坐在隔间里，隔着为数不多的人，能够清楚地看到门口。史蒂夫到这里大概还需要几分钟，他百无聊赖地把目光放在盆栽和竹帘上，这里是日式装修，放着平缓的日本音乐，非常清雅。

不知第几次，詹姆斯的目光掠过门口，但这一次他又倒回去，史蒂夫到了，詹姆斯打算朝他招招手——等等，怎么还有山姆威尔逊老师？！

他迅速把伸出一半的胳膊撤回并且近乎本能地把身子低到桌子下面，此时他的大脑也已经整理出些东西来，史蒂夫要把他介绍给他的朋友吗？而他却要和他分手？天哪！他捂住脸，这太可怕了。

他立刻给娜塔莎打电话：“亲爱的，好像有点糟糕……”他简明扼要地传达了情况。

“会没问题的，放心吧。”娜塔莎说完就挂了电话。

詹姆斯确实放心了，娜塔莎说没问题就一定没问题，某些时候，她确实强大得像个——用她自己的话说——总攻。

史蒂夫和山姆分别看着两个方向，他们还没找到詹姆斯。这时，山姆的电话响起了。

“你好，山姆威尔逊。”

“晚上好，威尔逊先生。是这样的，我们检测到您的防盗系统发出警报，您的屋子疑似被非法闯入。”

山姆挂断电话，他拍拍史蒂夫的肩，抱歉又惋惜：“紧急情况，看来我不能亲眼看着你和他分手了。”

“这没什么，伙计。”史蒂夫把车钥匙递给他，”快去吧。”

山姆接过钥匙，跑了两步又转过身叮嘱史蒂夫：“千万别答应和他上床。”山姆的神情十分担忧，好像史蒂夫是他青春期的小女儿。

“……快滚吧你。”

“语言！注意你的语言！”山姆有效反击，声音透露着得意。

史蒂夫看着他跑远，回过身继续寻找詹姆斯。

“嘿！史蒂夫！”史蒂夫下意识地向声音的源处望去，詹姆斯坐在一个不远的隔间里，右臂高高举起，向他挥舞着。

史蒂夫走过去，他看见詹姆斯站起身来，他目光呆滞了三秒，勉强没有让内心深处爆发出的惊叹脱口而出。

上帝耶稣啊！詹姆斯穿着一件普通、简单的深蓝色衬衫，可有些时候，越是简单的衣服约能衬托出一个人。他领口微微敞开，脖子上的细小纹路优雅又性感。他下身是一条黑色的裤子，哦天啊他的腿怎么那么细……那可真是史蒂夫童年时代羡慕不已的舞会王子，是所有姑娘火热目光的交汇处，是一个从时尚海报里走出来的人。

“哇哦，你看上去棒极了！”史蒂夫由衷称赞。

“你……也是。”詹姆斯看了看史蒂夫的老头衫和运动裤，还是把话说完了。

有一个侍者走过来，用口音浓重的英语问：“您好，需要些什么？”

“我们还是别站着了。”史蒂夫在詹姆斯对面坐下，把菜单递给他，”你点餐了没？”

詹姆斯把菜单推回去，耸肩：“我没怎么来过这种地方，你点就好。”

史蒂夫凝视他几秒，微笑颌首：“那好。”他仔细地审视菜单，时不时地发问，”你对海鲜过敏吗？”

“不过敏。”

“清酒？”

“不妨一试。”

于是史蒂夫说了几个食物名字，抬头看向詹姆斯：“你还有什么想点的吗？”

詹姆斯懒散得靠在椅背上，摇摇头，而这个动作没能进行完毕，他像是突然想到了什么，身子往前凑：“有冰激凌吗？我已经五天没有吃过冰激凌了……”他问出这句话时，像是被触发了开关的灯，整个人一扫那种莫名的灰色气息，散发出微微的光芒。那双眼睛流光溢彩，美不胜收。

侍者抱歉地冲他一笑：“不好意思，先生，我们这里没有冰激凌。”

詹姆斯的开关被瞬间关上了，或者说直接被粗暴地拔掉了插头，他把头垂在桌子上，肆意地散发着绝望。自从他毁了娜塔莎的指甲，他的一个月冰激凌禁令的实施范围就不只是在公寓了，这一个月，在任何地方，他都不能吃冰激凌。他难得逃开娜塔莎的监视，燃起的希望却又被一大盆冷水浇灭。

史蒂夫看着好笑，可是脑子里有个拿着枪的小人说：“别傻笑了，和他分手！”于是史蒂夫的嘴角又落了下去。

詹姆斯用脑袋一下下磕着桌子，没有冰激凌，要和老师分手，这操蛋的世界。

“……詹姆斯？”

“嗯？”詹姆斯抬头看他。

“别磕了，会疼。”

“……好……”

“嗯……”史蒂夫搓搓手，有些尴尬，”今天天气不错……”

“是啊，天气不错……”詹姆斯附和，内心却在思考什么时候提分手比较合适。

“你今天过得怎么样？”

“不错，挺好的，你呢？”

“也很好。你平时都喜欢吃些什么？”

“我不知道，就是西餐吧大概……还有各种零食……你呢？我猜你为了维持身材不会吃那些乱七八糟高热量的食物。”詹姆斯故意用那种”不怀好意”的眼神来打量史蒂夫。

“哈哈，我为了保持身材一周去四次健身房。顺便，你的身材也很好。”

“哦，谢谢，你去哪家健身房？”

“怡优。”

詹姆斯的嘴微微张开，他面露惊喜：“我也去那里啊！怎么从来没看见过你！”

他们点的寿司和酒陆续上来了。

史蒂夫一边帮詹姆斯调酱料，一边回答：“大概时间对不上吧，我通常上午去。”

“哦，这样啊，我都是晚上过去，”他遗憾地摇摇头，”我也应该试着早起的是不是。”

“哈哈哈，是啊，我们可以一起去晨跑。”

“算了算了，我开玩笑的。”詹姆斯忙不迭地摆手。

史蒂夫把酱料碟子递过去：“试试这个。”

……

他们聊得兴起，等到食物都被消灭干净，已经是一个小时后了。

詹姆斯意犹未尽地擦擦嘴，这家店的寿司很好吃，尤其是金枪鱼寿司。他们聊得也很开心，史蒂夫比他想象中有趣多了，他们可以成为很好的朋友，如果在他说出分手后史蒂夫还愿意和他做朋友、并且不会给他一个Ｆ的话。

“史蒂夫……”

“詹姆斯……”

他们同时开口。

“你先说。”史蒂夫对着他笑。

“不不，还是你先说吧。”

“……好……”史蒂夫看上去十分犹豫，他像是做足了心理准备才有勇气开口：“是这样的，詹姆斯，你很好，但是你是我的学生，我大概，还是过不去心里那个坎……”

詹姆斯彻彻底底地呆住了。

这他妈搞什么。

他一句话也说不出来。

他为了这件事纠结了这么多天，怕伤害史蒂夫，怕不及格，今天聊过后又怕连朋友都做不成——可他那么、那么多的复杂情绪全他妈是白纠结！史蒂夫罗杰斯就这么轻描淡写的两句话就说出了分手。他能够感受到那块压在心口的大石头没了，可是他感受到的愤怒更多，他好不容易积攒出的无畏精神根本没有用武之地，那块压得他动弹不得的大石头不是被他自己扔出去的，而是被史蒂夫拿着锤子生生砸碎的，更可怕的是，他，詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，居然让人给甩了！他居然被甩了！

良久，詹姆斯才开口：“我可没料到这个……不过鉴于是你甩的我，这顿饭你请。”

“是的是的，当然是我请。非常抱歉，一切都很好，除了你是我的学生。”史蒂夫的蓝眼睛太过澄澈，真诚的歉意清晰地显现在里面。

“谁说不是呢……”

“詹姆斯，我们还能做朋友吗？我是说，我知道这有点过分，你大概讨厌死我了，可是你真的很好，我希望和你成为很好的朋友……”史蒂夫语无伦次，他有些慌乱，因为他的话是真心的。

詹姆斯低着头不说话。史蒂夫失落地移开目光，挥手叫来侍者，掏钱买单。

“你不想也没关系……我知道自己太过分了……”他们起身离开，史蒂夫跟在詹姆斯后面，非常内疚。

“我没说不可以啊。”詹姆斯淡淡地说。

史蒂夫愣了一下才反应过来：“谢谢，谢谢你如此大度。”他拥抱他。

詹姆斯又愣住了，因为这个突如其来的拥抱，然后他敷衍地把手往史蒂夫背上拍了拍：“这没什么，我一向如此大度。”

出了店门，他们回家的路是两个不同的方向，史蒂夫向左，詹姆斯向右。

“用我送你回去吗？”史蒂夫问。

“拜托，不要把我当成小姑娘。”詹姆斯眉头皱着，一副因此苦恼的神情。

史蒂夫一下就被逗笑了：“那好，你路上小心。”

“好的，再见。”詹姆斯冲着史蒂夫摆了摆手。

“再见。”史蒂夫看着他离开。

夜空像一块巨大的深蓝色丝绒幕布，星星是缀在上面的细碎的宝石。晚风轻柔地扬起詹姆斯额前的碎发，弄得他有些痒。霓虹闪烁，街边音像店放着轻缓的曲子，缓慢又略带伤感的旋律在夜晚寒凉的空气飘荡。

他身边路过的人都神采飞扬，带着年轻人特有的朝气和校园陶熏出的纯粹。

詹姆斯骂句街，一脚踢飞脚边的石子。

“詹姆斯——”突然，有人大声叫他。

詹姆斯顺着声音回头，史蒂夫正朝他跑来，手里似乎还举着什么东西，他整个人都陷在广告牌明亮的灯光里，在不同的色彩中来回切换。那如同电影的慢镜头，一帧一帧地播放，由远及近，摇摇晃晃。詹姆斯停下脚步等他。

“詹姆斯。”史蒂夫在他面前停下，有些喘息。

詹姆斯微微扬起头，可以看见他额头上因为奔跑而出现的细密的小汗珠。

然后他的目光史蒂夫手里的东西所吸引，神色瞬间鲜活起来：“我的天哪，冰激凌！”他像个小孩子一样惊喜地叫出声来。

“是啊，我走了一段后发现有辆冰激凌车，所以……”史蒂夫偏下头，嘴角上扬。他把冰激凌递过去。

詹姆斯伸手去接的时候他们的手指碰在一起，很短暂，都不能以秒为单位衡量，可是詹姆斯能感觉到史蒂夫的手很温暖，但握住冰激凌的地方又是冰凉的。

“谢谢，今年的感恩节我会给你写卡片的。”詹姆斯眨眨眼。

“哈哈哈哈，我真希望明天就是感恩节。”史蒂夫笑得眼睛弯成两道小月牙。

空气中像是弥漫着糖果和红酒混合起来的味道，甜蜜的、令人沉醉的。他们同时感到慌乱。

史蒂夫打破沉默：“我想，我该走了……”他看着詹姆斯的眼睛，手指指着回家的方向。

“哦，当然当然，”詹姆斯调开视线，退后一步，”再次谢谢你的冰激凌，史蒂夫。再见。”

“再见，詹姆斯。”

詹姆斯立在原地没有转身，他看着史蒂夫渐行渐远的背影。史蒂夫的身材非常好，宽肩窄腰长腿，肌肉发达，走起路来像个军人，昂首挺胸，异常挺拔。

直到那个身影融入人群完全消失，詹姆斯才转过身。他手上的冰激凌有些融化，最上面的奶油已经不再挺立，瘫软下来。

他盯着那个冰激凌，再不吃就要化得吃不了了。

冰激凌入口的瞬间，奶油的醇香充斥着他的口腔，口感细腻柔滑，冰凉清甜，非常好吃。

然后他顺手把冰激凌扔到路边的垃圾桶里。

该死的香草味。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

五

 

夜凉如水。校园附近有条人工河，詹姆斯趴在桥边的栏杆上，盯着光影斑斓的河面。那些光一荡一荡的，搅得人心烦意乱。他掏出手机给娜塔莎打电话。

“顺利吗？”娜塔莎开门见山。

“接这么快，我猜你一直等着我这个电话呢。我又单身了。”詹姆斯声音不起波澜。

“哇哦，恭喜。他看上去怎么样？伤心吗？”

“……并没有。”

“哦……”

“事实上，是他甩的我。”

“什么？！”

“我知道！我也不能相信！我居然被人甩了，我从小到大——等等，娜塔莎你是在笑吗。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，不好意思不好意思，但是我真的，哈哈哈哈，停不下来……哈哈哈……”

“……我就知道不该告诉你。”詹姆斯不由自主地摇头，他后悔了。

而娜塔莎笑得快要背过气去。

“我恨你。”

笑声仍然没有停止。

“……不是！还没笑够？你认真的？！”

“啊哈哈哈，再给我五秒，”娜塔莎擦擦笑出来的眼泪，平复呼吸，”你该恨的是史蒂夫罗杰斯，恨我干什么。”

“对，我应该申请持枪许可证，然后买把机关枪突突了他。”

“……有那么糟糕吗亲爱的……”

“当然有！你能相信吗——喜欢我的人比漫威旗下的超级英雄还多，他们叠在一起都能填满马里亚纳海沟——可是我居然被甩了！”

“嗯……史蒂夫的话，能。”

“……什么叫史蒂夫的话能？！”

“嗯……就是……怎么说……你对他来说……大概太热辣了一点……”

“这个理由完全不成立好吗！我的热辣适用于任何人！”

“……你可真自恋。”

“我居然被甩了。”

“这不也正好了却你一桩心事么。”

“我居然被甩了。”

“……”

“我居然被甩了。”

“……别再说这句话。”

“我居然被甩了。”

“是啊是啊，布鲁克林一枝花，永远的人气小王子被人给甩了——噗哈，”娜塔莎故意用一种夸张的语气”帮腔”，但是一想到詹姆斯郁闷的表情她就忍不住笑场了。她在詹姆斯充满杀气的的沉默中又笑了几秒才继续说下去：“那你想怎么办，指着他的鼻子质问‘你哪来的胆子甩我’，躲在被子里哭鼻子‘哦我居然被甩了’——”娜塔莎学得惟妙惟肖。

詹姆斯自己都不得不赞叹：“哇哦，你一定很爱我。”

“谢谢，我确实模仿技能满点但那和你一点关系都没有，我并不爱你，事实上我大部分时间都在想着怎么杀了你。现在，让我接着说完。”

“……好吧。”

“或者在课堂上捣乱让他下不来台？把他的电话给出去告诉别人这是个脱衣舞男？把他的照片贴在墙上射来射去？”

“你指……哪种射……”

“天哪，詹姆斯！”娜塔莎挂了电话。

詹姆斯的眉毛纠结在一起，双眼盯着手机，好像他的目光能烧穿这个小薄板子。片刻后他狠狠踢上栏杆，太过用力以至于栏杆都在微微抖动。

周围的行人纷纷向他投来奇怪的目光。

詹姆斯被看得有点不自在，他能感到脸颊烧得慌，这让他更加愤怒。他恶狠狠地瞪着那些交头接耳的人，然而寡不敌众，咬了咬牙，他头也不回地转身离开。

那绝对可以媲美任何一个好莱坞男星从容离开爆炸现场的画面，只可惜他一瘸一拐，平添滑稽——可真是够疼的！

“加辣马丁尼。”詹姆斯坐在吧台前，手臂撑在黑色的大理石台面上，左手托着下巴，朝酒保竖起右手食指示意，满脸的疲惫漠然，连点儿敷衍的笑意都没有。他今天过得太糟心了，比起回去听娜塔莎的嘲笑，他更愿意在酒吧里待一晚上。

酒吧里灯光快速地闪动，放着混乱的音乐，震得人耳膜和心脏一起颤动着生疼，舞池里有疯狂摇摆的男男女女，个个穿着惹火，发型狂野并且五颜六色，每个手指上都套着夸张的戒指，闪着冰冷的金属光泽。

“今天过得不顺？”

詹姆斯顺着声音看过去，一位身着黑色裹身裙的金发姑娘坐在他身边，微举着酒杯向他示意，光影在她碧蓝的眼睛和鲜红的嘴唇上相互交错，致命的性感。詹姆斯大致扫了一眼，绝对的凹凸有致，曲线玲珑。

可惜他今晚没什么兴致。他耸耸肩，打算告诉她他今晚只想一个人待会儿。然而开口时，娜塔莎的声音在他耳边响起，于是那句话就变成了：“是啊，正想找个人聊聊呢。”他勾起嘴角，盯着那双碧蓝的眼睛。

没有史蒂夫的漂——我的天詹姆斯你在干什么！詹姆斯被自己的想法吓到了，但他立刻就找到了合适的原因，是史蒂夫的所作所为让他如此烦心，他当然没办法轻易地把他从脑子里赶出去，并且那双眼睛确实好看，而他自己也一直是个诚实的孩子——他不会因为私人恩怨就否定这个世界上美的存在。

“那，你为什么不开心？”那个姑娘把雪白的胸脯凑过去。

“嗯……事实上是我的一个朋友……他最近……出了些变故。”詹姆斯说完沉默了几秒，酒水在杯中摇晃，他一口饮尽，眼里泛起泪光。

……

“那他最近怎么样？”一个穿着低领Ｔ恤的女孩问。

詹姆斯露出一个惨淡的笑容：“不好，很不好，那次意外让他彻底丧失性能力……他的妻子已经和他离婚了。而且他因为治疗欠了一屁股债，我提出借钱给他，我想帮他，可他每次都拒绝我……我真的，只是想帮他。”他说到最后眼圈发红，有些哽咽。

詹姆斯周围已经聚集了一群听众，有男有女，他们把他围在中间。

“你对他可真好。我真希望能够有个你这样的朋友。”一开始搭讪的金发女孩擦了擦眼泪。

“不，我不值得这样的赞美。我只是希望能够帮到他，无论是从物质上还是心理上，你们知道，那种事情对一个男人来说实在太难堪了。可是他总是一本正经、义正言辞地说不行，我得靠自己赚的钱活下去——倔得像个小牛犊，怎么也拉不回来，但是，该死的！”

“嘿！他现在有工作吗？如果没有的话说不定我可以帮上忙，我朋友的公司正需要人。”一个站得靠外的卷发男生大声说。

“不不，谢了。他有工作，他是个脱衣舞男——嘿！不许你露出那种表情！他是靠自己的劳动挣钱！而且那比起律师和资本家不知道干净了多少倍！”詹姆斯站起来，一副”你如果再多说一句我一定找你拼命”的表情。

那个男生神色愧疚：“对不起。”

詹姆斯摆摆手：“我原谅你。”

“我知道了！我一个闺蜜快要结婚了，我们打算在她的单身派对上找个脱衣舞男，你朋友方便吗？”一个把头发染成紫色的女孩问。

詹姆斯凝视她三秒，走过去拥抱她：“谢谢你。”

“别客气伙计，我理解那种朋友不接受你的好意时的焦虑和难过，我也只是想帮帮你。”

“嘿！不如你留下他的联系方式，这样我们有需要的时候都可以找到他。”又一个姑娘提议。

“好主意！”

“对！留下他的联系方式！让我们一起帮忙。”

“没错！她说的对！”

……

一石激起千层浪，这群好心人纷纷积极响应。

詹姆斯的眼泪流了下来：“谢谢你们。”他深深鞠躬，”也替他谢谢你们。”

“不，他只需要感谢上帝给了他一个这么好的朋友。”

詹姆斯笑着摇摇头，他开口报出一段数字。

“……１１２５——好了，他叫什么名字？”金发女孩抬头看向詹姆斯。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫罗杰斯。”詹姆斯的眼泪再次落下，”请你们不要提到我，我不想他觉得自尊心受挫。”

“哦……”一群女孩把手贴在胸口，满脸感动，”你真是太贴心了。”

第二天上午娜塔莎被一阵”咚、咚”的闷响吵醒，那听上去像是有人在敲击墙壁。

她套上一件睡袍冲到詹姆斯的房间去，门是锁上的。

她顺手从头上取下一个用来别住刘海的卡子，用力弯折，并把它粗暴地捅进锁眼里，同时另一只手握住们把手左右转动，三两下后，门就应声而开了。

而娜塔莎面对眼前的画面，难得怔住了：“……吉米，我一直知道你幼稚，但我不知道你这么幼稚。”她神色复杂地看着詹姆斯。

“大概是因为以前我没被人甩过。不过幼稚就幼稚，无所谓。更何况，主意都是你出的。”詹姆斯眯着一只眼，瞄准目标，右手前后移动试着角度，然后毫不犹豫地把飞镖扔了出去。

那个红色的小飞镖带着破空的声音，精准地扎在一个人的嘴唇上——那是史蒂夫罗杰斯的照片，两个眼睛已经被密密麻麻的小洞挤得连眼白都看不见了。

“……如果他看到这张千疮百孔的照片，哇哦……”娜塔莎的表情如同在看百老汇表演，”相信我，到时候你挂定了。而我无比期待那一天的到来。”她比任何时候都要坦诚。

“啊哈，感情！感情！什么都靠不住！”又一个飞镖狠狠扎上史蒂夫的左边脸颊。

 

“……是，我是史蒂夫罗杰斯……不不我不是脱衣舞男……什么？我并没有‘自尊心作祟’……我猜您找错人了，女士……不不，我真的不是脱衣舞男……是的，真的不是……我，真不是脱衣舞男……不不不，我是一名大学老师……是真的……好吧……如果您有需要的话我会帮您找到那个脱衣舞男史蒂夫的，还会转告他不要羞恼，他有着最宝贵的一笔财富，还有……什么？！他还不举？！”

史蒂夫挂了电话，这已经是第三个认为他是脱衣舞男并请他去跳舞的来电了。他深深呼吸，刚刚那位女士的最后一句话让他十分震惊。

毫无疑问，那是对一个男人最大的侮辱！他可以接受恶作剧，但是这样的谣言未免有些过分了——不论是谁说的，他／她最好亲自来试一试，再去告诉别人他是否真的不举！

 

 TBC


	6. Chapter 6

六

 

周一上课的时候，史蒂夫发现詹姆斯坐到了最后一排。他把疑惑的目光投过去，而令他没想到的是，詹姆斯没有如预期中那样给他一个哥们儿式的、友好的微笑，相反地，他迅速把目光调开了，仰头盯着教室的天花板，眼睛眨也不眨，好像上面的纹理扑拉着翅膀成了一群史前的翼龙，一边飞一边发出尖利的叫声，而詹姆斯无疑被这奇观吸引住了。

史蒂夫的眉头慢慢地拧起来，困惑不解，并且有种因被单方面处以极刑而产生的不适感——他以为他们现在是朋友。

“……我们现在开始上课。”他扫视一圈，詹姆斯仍然没有看他。

……

“发生土壤学认为土壤是气候、生物、母质、地形和时间等五种因子相互作用的产物，是一个独立的历史自然体，其发生过程与环境条件有密切关系，并在空间分布上有明显的地带规律性。这个观点是谁提出来的？”史蒂夫在黑板上画完简单的示意图，转过来提问。

他的学生现在没有那么沉闷了，有几个人举手，史蒂夫冲其中一个点头。那个男生笑着说：“一个男人，名字叫做‘世界如此无聊我只能玩土’。”

史蒂夫挑起一边眉毛，咧开嘴：“哇哦，零分。但是相当有道理，毕竟不是无聊的话谁会去研究土呢，那又不能吃。”他指指自己。

全班大笑，一个个笑脸中史蒂夫直接看到詹姆斯，他蓝眼睛微眯，柔软的嘴唇拉开一个完美的弧度，活像一盏灯，在人堆中格外耀眼。

他们的目光遥遥对上了，而这像触发了某种机关装置，詹姆斯的笑容立刻就被撤下了，他板着脸，冷若冰霜，并且无言地用眼神发射着飞刀，淬了毒的那种。

史蒂夫眨眨眼：“巴恩斯。”虽然毫无头绪，但来而不往非礼也。

詹姆斯紧紧抿着嘴，一双大眼瞪得圆溜溜的，足足抗拒五秒他才开口：“多库恰耶夫。”

“哪国人？”

“俄国。”

“提出时间。”

“十九世纪末二十世纪初。”

“意义。”

“为现代土壤学奠定了基础。”

史蒂夫盯着他，带着某种审视的味道，然后他眉头松动：“你让我很惊喜万分。”

“谢谢，罗杰斯先生。”

“那你怎么看多库恰耶夫这个人？”

“……”

“你一直耷拉着脸，我以为你讨厌他。”史蒂夫放下笔，用手指把脸颊上的肉往下带，同时嘴角也最大程度地向下撇。

所有的人目光在他们两个人之间来回穿梭窥探，史蒂夫的表情太过神似，这让他们忍俊不禁。

一下子成为被调侃的中心人物，詹姆斯有点脸红，除此之外，他还感到莫名的愤怒，但他仍然淡定地直视史蒂夫，面容冷峻，双眼都不曾眨一下：“不，我不讨厌他，相反的，我很尊敬他，任何于这个世界有卓越贡献的人我都尊敬。以及，我不会无缘无故讨厌任何人。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”除了你，最好天上下来一道闪电噼里啪啦把你劈成外焦里嫩的火鸡。

“很好，我们继续讲课。”

但是下课后，史蒂夫仅仅是蹲下身子捡了个笔，再起身时，诺大的教室里就只剩下他一个人了。他举着那根笔，一时半会没回过神来：“哇哦……”他干巴巴地自言自语。

 

“你今天太明显了吧。”娜塔莎一边低头玩手机一边同詹姆斯说话。

詹姆斯用左手拿着书本，右手揽着娜塔莎，以防她被台阶绊倒或者撞在别人身上：“有吗，我没觉得。”

“你当然察觉不出来宝贝，俗话说当局者迷，”娜塔莎腾出手来捏捏詹姆斯的脸，”但是你们俩眼神蹭出来的火花已经强到自带‘嗞啦嗞啦’的音效了。对了，你该减肥了，脸上的肉又多了。”

“都是你捏肿的——真的有那么明显吗？”

“啊哈，我敢保证全班有百分之九十的人都以为你们在调情。”

“啥？！调情？！我和他？！怎么可能，他们瞎了吗？！”

“是啊是啊，被你们闪的。”

“放屁！我就算在我这完美的身躯上加上十斤肥肉都不会和他调情的！”

“你就自欺欺人吧。”

“我说真的！虽然他有一张好看的脸，有比模特更好的身材，声音好听，笑起来也好看，但那也不代表是个人就得喜欢他！更何况他还甩了我！”

“……我的意思是你明明发胖却不肯承认……”他们走在校园的夹道中，两侧是高大的树木，叶子还不是十分茂密，阳光就肆无忌惮地洒下来。娜塔莎把语调拖得意味深长：“可你的思路却离不开他，看来他对你来说确实不太一样。”

“并！没！有！”

娜塔莎故作深沉地叹口气，抬头仰望遥远又温暖的太阳，沉默半晌后突然说到：“明亮的太阳会说出事情的真相。”你不用解释，解释就是掩饰。

“真相就是我恨他，以及我没！胖！”

“……一面清晰的镜子同样会说出事情的真相。”娜塔莎上下打量他一番，然后冲着他眨眨眼，”亲爱的，你的腰明显变粗了。”

“……”

“对了，你怎么突然知道那个啥啥夫啥的？”

“我向来全知全能。”

娜塔莎默不作声地盯着他。

“……当你对讲台上的人失去兴趣的时候，就会对书本上东西吸引。换句话说，史蒂夫罗杰斯对我的吸引力还没有土壤高。”

“……詹妮，你真的需要如此强调吗，‘我讨厌史蒂夫，他把我洋娃娃的脑袋拔了下来！他打碎了我过家家用的小茶杯！’说真的，你在这件事有点过激反应。”

“……”

“接着说，你到底怎么知道的？”

“我预习来着。”

“啥？”

“……他是我的敌人，我要做好战斗的准备。”

“……幼稚鬼。”

“哼……对了，你当初不是对史蒂夫野心勃勃吗，怎么没几天就兴致缺缺了？”

“哈，”娜塔莎冷笑一声，”要不是因为你这个叛徒，他早就拜倒在我的石榴裙下了。”

“我对此持保留意见。”

“不过也不全是因为你，我以为他是双，但他太基了——他从来没盯着我的胸看。”

“……理由充分。”

下一秒詹姆斯的手机响了，不是《神探夏洛克》的主题曲，而是一阵机关枪扫射的“哒哒哒”的声音，詹姆斯停下来掏手机。

娜塔莎皱着眉看他，非常嫌弃：“你换的这是什么铃声。”

“啊嗯！”詹姆斯发出一个”回答错误”的提示音，”我没换铃声，这是专门给史蒂夫罗杰斯设的——我说过了，要做好战斗的准备。”

“……你准备一直管他叫史蒂夫罗杰斯了？”

“你好，罗杰斯先生……不，我没时间……下午有课……不不不，晚上也没有……好的，再见。”詹姆斯挂掉电话，手臂重新搭回娜塔莎的肩膀：“你刚才说什么，娜特？”

“没什么，我是说，你竟然还给他设了专属铃声？”娜塔莎用丰富的面部表情来表达”还说你只是讨厌他”。

詹姆斯翻个白眼，无力地望天：“这除了说明我恨他恨到骨子里之外什么都说明不了。”

“你应该把这句话印到Ｔ－恤衫上。”

“……那你是我的老婆。”

“可你爱着另一个男人。”

“你会让他吃枪子儿。”

“我会死，你会继续和他同居。”

“……你赢了。”

晚上的时候史蒂夫又给詹姆斯打了个电话：“你在哪？”

“……医院，陪我姐姐来打胎。”詹姆斯声音有些喘。

“……是吗……”拜托你编个像样点的理由。

“是的。”

“那，跑步机上的那个人是谁。”史蒂夫的声音陡然贴近，詹姆斯吓得身子一抖，史蒂夫眼明手快地帮他按下停止键。要不他就得摔出去折断脊骨——其实那样也不错，史蒂夫想。

“……”詹姆斯没敢回头看他，他能够勉强保持镇静就已经不错了。

“医院，哈？”史蒂夫好整以暇地看着詹姆斯的耳朵微微泛红。

“陪姐姐堕胎，哈？”

“……”詹姆斯深吸一口气，回过头来直视史蒂夫，语快如连珠，史蒂夫根本意想不到，也无力招架：“史蒂夫罗杰斯！你这个人渣！败类！你已经娶了我姐姐！为什么还要来招惹我！这样有意思吗？你是不是连我们九岁的小妹妹都不肯放过了？听着，我姐姐是真心爱你的，她是个好女人，求你好好珍惜她……你不要逼她堕胎……毕竟孩子是无辜的……求你了……”詹姆斯的表演一气呵成，愤怒、憎恶、挣扎、恳求，一样不少，最后的时候他甚至嗓音呜咽，眼中带泪。

史蒂夫目瞪口呆。

而周围的人已经开始窃窃私语，指指点点了。

史蒂夫咬牙，他凑近詹姆斯，压低声音：“我们必须得谈一谈了，巴恩斯先生！十分钟后更衣室见，嘿，你听好了，这绝对关系到你能否顺利结课。”然后史蒂夫看了看四周绕着他们走的人，张了张嘴，欲言又止。最终，他选择以最快的速度离开这片是非之地。

詹姆斯看着他的背影冷笑。

詹姆斯洗完澡，裹着条毯子走去更衣室。他先是探头看了看，没发现敌情，这才大摇大摆地往里走。一进去目光就自动锁定一具肌肉紧实，线条流畅的裸体，肩宽腰窄，臀部非常紧翘，腿很长，而且肌肉匀称，詹姆斯一边看一边到了自己的衣柜前，他们两个人并排，由于那人的上半身被衣柜的扇门挡住了，詹姆斯只能欣赏他优美出众的下半身，他可以从侧面窥视到——哇哦，他可够大的，詹姆斯忍住惊叹，默默地做出一个夸张的表情。

他打开自己的柜子，找出毛巾来擦头发，然而他还是忍不住偷看——那人正在穿内裤，简直人间尤物，他无声咋舌。

他把眼神撤回来，十五秒后，又忍不住偷看——卧槽！欠日的上帝，史蒂夫罗杰斯！詹姆斯被突然出现在眼前这张脸吓得差点跳起来。

“不用那么大声，托你的福，已经有相当一部分人知道我叫什么了。”

于是詹姆斯知道他把史蒂夫的名字念出来了，他一动不动地看着他，像是两只雄狮的对视，谁也不会轻举妄动。

已经穿好衣服的史蒂夫对着他笑：“你知道比刚才更尴尬的情况是什么吗？是你偷窥自己老师的裸体，并且欲罢不能。”

同在更衣室的男士们身形一顿，目光不自然地往这边看。

詹姆斯用毛巾盖住脸。

“怎么，看够了？”

詹姆斯决定无视他，他解开裹在下身的毯子，开始穿衣服。

“哇哦，你这是有小肚腩吗？”史蒂夫双臂抱在胸前，非常不礼貌地盯着詹姆斯的一举一动。

“……”他不存在，他不存在，他不存在。

面对此情此景，史蒂夫忍不住勾起嘴角，他并不想这样子和人置气，干嘛呢，又不是上初中的小孩了。但是对上这么一个孩子气的家伙，他没办法保持一个成年人应有的成熟。此刻詹姆斯局促不安的样子就足够让他开心上好几天了。

之后思绪就不知道飘哪去了，他开始无意识地观察詹姆斯的身体，其实詹姆斯并不胖，甚至还体型偏瘦，他的肌肉健硕但不过分夸张，匀称优美，从头到脚都完美得像是艺术品，就是腿太细了——怎么能那么细，还又长又直，用朗姆洛老师观看维秘走秀时的话说就是“这他妈就是引人犯罪嘛！”

而对詹姆斯来说，此刻十分难熬，他觉得史蒂夫变成了史考特·萨默斯，而他被完完全全地、各种意义上地看穿了。

“我们找个地方坐一下，聊聊？”史蒂夫看他快穿好了，提议。

詹姆斯凶狠地把柜门甩回去，发出巨大的声响：“没空！我要回家！”

“……那我们就去你家谈。”史蒂夫淡淡地说。

“……不行！”

“不行也得行。”

“……”

 

 TBC


	7. Chapter 7

七

 

他们回去的路上要经过一条小巷，夜色渐深，那里没什么人，非常安静——直到他们两个人出现在那里。

“罗杰！”

“诺瓦克！”

“罗杰！！”

“诺瓦克！！”

他们正在讨论谁是当今最厉害的男网运动员，各执一词，不肯退步。史蒂夫的声音不断拔高，詹姆斯挺着脖子面红耳赤。他们一路走一路瞪着对方，像是在进行一场谁的眼睛大或者谁先眨眼谁就输了的比赛。

而在此之前，他们已经就”猫和狗那种动物更招人喜欢”这个问题进行了激烈的交流。史蒂夫从学术角度精彩地分析猫科动物与人类的友好程度，可那在詹姆斯听来如同古老国度的僧徒念经，或者千万蜜蜂聚于花丛，于是詹姆斯堵住耳朵，并毫不压抑地放声高歌肆意捣乱：“小狗狗，小狗狗，搔搔你的小肚皮，你才是我们最好的朋友，不要因为傻蛋的反动言论而伤心，因为他们是傻蛋——哦，小狗狗，小狗狗，我要给你起名叫史蒂夫，哦什么，你嫌弃他，哦，小狗狗，小狗狗——”

然而论耐性他没拼过史蒂夫，他的敌人上嘴唇碰下嘴唇，张张合合，一刻都不肯停下。最终失去耐性的詹姆斯嘶吼出一句响亮的脏话，然后直接冲过去捂住史蒂夫的嘴，把那喋喋不休的声音变成了闷在罐子里的飞虫，挣扎两下，直至消亡。而史蒂夫拧巴两下身子一时没能挣脱，便考虑着要不要干脆一口咬下去，但他最终没有。他只是乖乖闭了嘴，等到詹姆斯把手挪开，态度温和地提议换个话题。

男人之间，无非是女人，政治，生意和运动，史蒂夫较为保险地挑选了最后一个。

五秒后，他们吵得比之前更厉害。

上帝作证，他这次是真想息事宁人，但是这涉及到原则问题，史蒂夫坚决不让步：“诺瓦克！”他大吼。

“罗杰！他是一个时代！”詹姆斯也不打算先闭嘴。

“每个时代都会结束！事物是发展的，落后的旧事物终将被新事物所取代！”

“没人能取代罗杰！他是永远的灯塔！是不朽的传奇！”

……

他们吵得太过专注，以至于没听到有人靠近的脚步声。

“诺瓦——”史蒂夫的声音戛然而止，表情凝固在脸上，显得几分滑稽，还有没法掩饰的惊惧——有个硬邦邦的家伙顶在了他的腰后，是枪。

“你怎么——”詹姆斯也不说话了，他的嘴唇微张了几秒，之后他拳心攥紧，努力平稳呼吸，紧张而又警惕地盯着突然出现在史蒂夫背后的人。

“给我二十美元！”那个男人身材干瘦，双颊凹陷，脸色惨白得跟鬼一样，然而他神态狠戾，目露凶光，是那种亡命之徒的，绝望的、偏执的目光。他努力紧握着枪，但手臂仍在微微震颤，他的食指距离板机非常近，意外走火是有可能的——汗水从詹姆斯的额头滑落，他不敢再想下去。

“好的，好的。”他们两个异口同声地回答，并且尽量保持镇定，举起双手示意他们不具备反抗能力。然后他们从裤子的口袋里往外掏钱——就像大多数美国人那样，他们随身备着一些纸币零钱，就是为了在这种情况下最大限度地保证生命安全。

他们把钱拿出来，不敢轻举妄动，那个人一把抢过他们手里的票子，没有再说一句话，跌跌撞撞地跑远了。

他们两个人望着那人枯瘦的身影，下意识地扭过头来对视，清楚地看见彼此都是一脸惊魂未定。

大约过了一分钟，史蒂夫开口：“我们应该报警。”

“对对，没错，报警……”

他们在史蒂夫打电话的同时离开这个小巷，在明亮的街道旁等着警察的到来。

詹姆斯坐在马路牙子上，一直没说话，他确实心有余悸。刚刚那种情况，他虽然没被拿枪顶着，但是所有的一切都非常直接、正面地呈现在他眼前——史蒂夫可能会死，他也可能会死。虽然那一瞬间，他只想到了，不能叫，要冷静，保命要紧。但是此时此刻，警报解除，他的大脑不再处于一种应急状态，那些复杂的情绪就从大脑、心脏，身体的各个角落里涌了出来，对死亡的畏惧，以及有可能目睹身边人的死亡的焦灼与不适，被人拿枪威胁的无助感与屈辱感，通通加倍反噬。詹姆斯食指曲起来，有一下没一下地敲着自己的额头。

史蒂夫注意到了，他走过去，拉开他的手，叹气，这还真是个孩子。

他在他身边坐下：“没关系，都过去了，你好好的。”他的声音很稳，在夜晚的凉风中显露出几分难得的温暖。

“……你那会儿在想什么？”詹姆斯的声音像一根羽毛，跟着风绕了一圈才轻缓地落在史蒂夫的耳朵里。

史蒂夫笑了一下：“我在想，没事没事，我带着钱呢，把钱给他，别干傻事，不会出事的。我不会，你也不会。”最后一句他看着詹姆斯的眼睛说。但其实他也不知道会不会有事，美国的犯罪率居高不下，也从来不缺穷凶极恶、丧心病狂的疯子，但危急时刻，给予自身积极的心理暗示，保持镇定比什么都好。

然后史蒂夫用开玩笑的口吻接着说下去：“当然了，我也在想，我要是死了，就得和这个家伙死在一起，老天啊，这可太糟糕了。”

詹姆斯终于肯露出点笑容：“第一，和我死在一起你应该感到荣幸，第二，我才不会和你死在一起，要死你自己去死。”

史蒂夫凝视身边的人：“……你可真狠心。”

詹姆斯不由一乐，然而在史蒂夫看来这小混蛋又指不定想起什么了。

果然，那人元气稍一恢复就开始满嘴跑火车：“你看，寂静的深夜，空无一人的小巷，突然出现的大反派，那个混蛋用枪威胁我们，企图让我们向恶势力屈服，企图让我们为虎作伥，企图通过我们来毁灭地球，关键时刻，你把枪夺下，可是没想到大反派身上还绑着炸弹，于是你紧紧抱住他，让他一时动弹不得，然后大喊着要我快离开，就算他用拳头狠狠砸你你都不撒手，相反地，你咬牙坚持，并且一再催促我离开，你说：‘离开这里巴基！全人类的希望都寄托在你身上了！你快走，好好活下去！’我大吼：‘不，我不能丢下你！’你说：‘巴基，你没有丢下我！你快离开！你会拯救全世界，而我的灵魂将永远与你同在！快走啊！’我内心极其痛苦，挣扎再三后觉得你说得的十分有道理，于是带着你的殷殷嘱托与拯救地球的使命含着眼泪离开了，几秒后，爆炸发生了，我被热浪拍出去，我知道你已经和他同归于尽，我满心伤悲，然而真男人从不回头看爆炸，我就这样头也不回地离开了，继承你的遗志，默默守护地球，把你的故事告诉所有人，并且给我的大儿子起名叫史蒂夫，你永远活在我们心中……”

詹姆斯目光沉醉，神色坚定——一副被这个胡编乱造的故事感动得不行的样子。

史蒂夫语气酸得像个青柠檬：“我就不能不死吗……”

“不能！”詹姆斯斩钉截铁，“按照超级英雄的套路，你不死怎么帮助我成长？”

史蒂夫看着这个编起故事撒起谎来眼都不眨的大作家，气得哭笑不得：“按照超级英雄的套路，我们应该并肩作战打倒坏人。”

詹姆斯带着一丝嫌弃，上上下下打量史蒂夫，对这个提议进行审度评估，也许是史蒂夫的眼睛太过真诚，他最终耸肩摊手：“未尝不可。”

于是故事的结局被改写了：“你死死抱住他，我冲上去一拳把他打晕，我们拆掉炸弹，把他捆起来扔在警局门口，然而不声不响地离开，后来我们两个成了形影不离的英雄组合，消灭了很多坏人，一直默默保护着人类，保护着地球，甚至宇宙。可是很多人并不相信我们的存在，而那些相信的人把我们称作……嗯……星星双雄！”

詹姆斯又一次被深深感动了。史蒂夫十分震撼：“为什么是星星双雄？这太诡异了。”

“因为我的眼睛像星星一样好看啊！”

“……那我呢……这个称号中属于我的那部分是什么？”

“‘双’啊！嘿，我一个人可称不上‘双、雄’。”他把最后两个字咬得重重的。

史蒂夫无言以对。

而詹姆斯眼里闪过光芒：“我说，你得谢谢我。”

史蒂夫惊诧地看过去，詹姆斯毫不躲闪，于是他不由发笑：“为什么？”

“我救了你。你本来光荣地死掉了，而我改写结局，让你活过来了。”詹姆斯眨眨眼，大言不惭，理直气壮。

史蒂夫简直让他搅得头疼，他都能感觉到太阳穴处的血管突突地跳，对面的人脸皮有中国的长城墙那样厚。史蒂夫不动声色地看着他，詹姆斯的眼睛里有昏黄色的路灯映出的细小的光点，笑得天真无邪又厚颜无耻。

良久，史蒂夫嘴唇微动，吐出两个字：“谢谢。”

詹姆斯一下就笑开了，他真是一点也不心虚：“不客气。”

史蒂夫扶额，不再看他。那笑容甜度太高，他受不了。

他们之间有片刻的沉默。

然后史蒂夫像是想起了什么，他若有所思：“……你刚才说……”

“我说了好多。”

你还知道啊，史蒂夫看着他：“你说，巴基，我叫你巴基。”

“……”

“我能叫你巴基吗？”

“不能！”

“巴基？”

“不！”

“巴基。”

“不！！”

“巴基巴基巴基……”

“我说了不行！”

这时，警笛声由远及近地响起。

警察先生下车，问了问嫌疑人的体貌特征，两个人你一句我一句互相补充，詹姆斯最后说：“应该是初犯，瘾君子，你们在附近找找，可能会有售毒的地方。”

警察和史蒂夫都看着他。

“……怎么了？他的外形很明显地表明了他是个瘾君子，他明确说出想要的金额是二十美元，而不是把你们的钱都给我，也没有要走我们的手机，说明他不是为钱而来也并非有计划地阻止我们报警，他很焦急，希望拿到二十美元就尽快离开，联系他自身是个瘾君子以及地点偏僻无人，所以他很有可能是毒瘾犯了，买毒品时刚好差了二十美元，于是出来抢一笔，然后赶紧回去买毒品，”

史蒂夫用嘴型比出一个“哇哦”。

警察一边记录一边看他：“不错嘛，夏洛克。”然后他把笔卡在上衣兜：“你们做得很对，无论如何，保命要紧。现在，用我们送你们回家吗？”

“哦，如果您坚持的话。”

“……来吧。”他带着他们往警车走去。

“你们住哪？”

“贝克街２２１号——我以为您已经知道了。”

史蒂夫这才听出来有什么不对：“不不，我们不是住在一起的，我是他的老师，他是我的学生，我们——”

“哦，上帝啊，你省省吧。”詹姆斯朝天翻白眼，然后冲着那个警察挤眉弄眼的：“你知道，老师，学生什么的，人有时候就喜欢玩点新鲜的。别问。”他眨下左眼。

“什么？不是！我们——”史蒂夫感觉百口莫辩。

警察先生打开车门：“别说。”

“……”

史蒂夫和詹姆斯坐在后排，詹姆斯报了地址，然后一双大眼睛轱辘轱辘地来回打转，他不停地窥看这狭小的空间，有点兴奋：“我还没坐过警车！”

“相信我，”警察先生透过后视镜看他，“一般来说，这绝不是什么好事。”

“好吧，”詹姆斯换个话题，“能抓到人吗？”

警察先生没有立刻回答，史蒂夫也不开口。

在美国，这种细碎的小案子太多了，根本无从查起，出动警力也太过浪费，所以报警大部分时候只是为了增加犯罪嫌疑人的信息，如果再作案时落网的几率就会加大。

并且，如果警方真有心拿人，也就不会有时间送他们“回家”了。

詹姆斯大概也明白了什么，他耸肩：“没关系，明亮的太阳会说出事情的真相。坏人去不了天堂的。”

“是啊，”史蒂夫附和，“明亮的太阳会说出事情的真相，巴——基——”他把这个昵称念得黏黏糊糊又意味深长。

“……别这样，史蒂维。”他们凝视彼此，眼带缠绵的杀气。

前排的警察先生翻个白眼，觉得自己需要一副墨镜。

 

 TBC


	8. Chapter 8

八

 

他们目送警车离去，詹姆斯转身进入社区，史蒂夫没动。

“我以为你不想我来。”他半是认真，半是调侃。

“我确实不想，是你自己死皮赖脸地跟过来。你可以走了。”詹姆斯停下脚步跟他说话。

“……”明明是你暗示我们住在一起，史蒂夫没把这句话说出来，他抛出另一个问题：“其实我只是想问问你为什么讨厌我。”

詹姆斯立刻就要反驳：“我没——”

史蒂夫平静地看着他。

“好吧……我是克制不住讨厌你……毕竟被甩这种事，挺没面子的……”他难得有点羞耻心，盯着地面不去看史蒂夫。

“……可是我问你可不可以做朋友时，是你自己答应的啊。”

“那是因为我不想让自己看起来太小气……”而且你那种神情有几个人能拒绝。詹姆斯腹诽。

史蒂夫无奈地叹口气，他这副样子活像那会在教室里纠结着说喜欢他的时候，叫人心软得不行，鬼迷心窍一样他告白他就答应了。

“对不起，”史蒂夫道歉，“我……很抱歉让你有这种糟糕的感觉，是我不好。”

詹姆斯怔了怔，他没想到史蒂夫这么干脆地认错，但是……

“……其实，还有一个原因……”

“还有？”史蒂夫一愣：“是什么？”

“你那天给我买的冰激凌是香草味的！我恨香草味！”詹姆斯的脸皱成一团，那天他味蕾受的折磨，就如同指甲在玻璃上划来划去带给耳朵的折磨一样，他忍不住抖了抖身子，想抖掉一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“……”史蒂夫努力回忆了一下，他好像确实给他买了香草味的冰激凌，可是香草味挺好吃的啊。

“……这个，也很抱歉，下回一定问清你的口味，绝对不再犯了。”史蒂夫保证。

史蒂夫的一再道歉激起了詹姆斯泯灭多年的良知，他反倒有些不知所措：“唔……也不能算是你的错啦。当然，也绝对不是我的错……等等……下回？”还有下回呢？

史蒂夫一笑：“有啊，只要你不再犯浑。”

詹姆斯眉头一皱，史蒂夫的回答偏离了他的本意，而且：“这不可能。”然后他做出一个礼貌的送客的动作：“慢走不送。”

史蒂夫眉毛一挑，淡定地看着面前的人：“谁说我要走了。”

詹姆斯瞠目结舌，难得的语塞：“……你，你怎么能不走？！”

“当然能，因为我死皮赖脸啊。”

“……你这个混蛋。”詹姆斯嘟囔。

但史蒂夫还是听见了，他不生气，还挺悠然自得：“你想怎么说我都行，谁让我抛妻弃子要和妻子的弟弟住在一起，还没事喜欢玩老师学生的情趣游戏。是吧，巴基？”

詹姆斯一副见了鬼的表情，他阴沉着脸，沉思片刻，神色凝重地对史蒂夫伸出右手——标准的握手姿势。

史蒂夫一怔，他盯着那只手。他想干什么？他要握手言和？这是詹姆斯巴恩斯会干的事？不不不，还是他的手上有什么阴谋？他的手心上有胶水？颜料？还是什么更可怕的东西？

他犹豫着伸出自己的右手，但是在两人的手快要触碰到的时候史蒂夫又快速地把手缩了回去，他连连退步，双手在胸前摆动，一个防备意味十足的动作：“你想干什么？”

“表示友好啊！”

“我不信。”

“……为什么？”

为什么，他还好意思问为什么？他那些恶行简直罄竹难书，史蒂夫深深吸进一口气，他要说个痛快：“你——”

他只来得及说出一个字詹姆斯就打断了他：“好吧我知道为什么，你不用说了。”他看上去像是个被逼着写作业的小孩，不情不愿又无可奈何。

“你知道就好，”史蒂夫警惕地看着他，“你到底要干什么？”

“……高举和平大旗，维护世界安定和谐——我在试图改善我们的关系。”

“理由。”

“我们只有先握手，你才能去我的公寓。”

史蒂夫的神情由戒备变成迷茫，他努力思考，但仍没能理解詹姆斯的脑回路，他摇摇头：“不好意思，我没听懂。”

“哼！”詹姆斯一脸不高兴，“你要去我的公寓，这不该是你说了算，而是我说了算，你要去，就只能是我邀请去的！而我不会邀请我的冤家对头去的，所以我要把我们的关系变成朋友——而这正要从握手开始。”

“……”在发现自己会去这件事变成既定事实无法改变后，他选择自欺欺人地做些什么来挽回些许面子——史蒂夫理解了。他握住那只等待多时的手：“好的，我的朋友。”

“是啊，朋友。”

他们迈开步伐，开始像所有成年人那样正常交流：“怎么说我们也算是一起经历过生死了啊。”史蒂夫慨叹。

詹姆斯回想那一刻的感觉，他已经平静些了：“我要是有超能力，就把每个坏人都揍一顿。”

“哈哈，我小时候的愿望也是这样，希望更高更强，更有力量，把欺负人的恶霸都教训一顿。”

“更高更强？更有力量？”詹姆斯观察他，惊讶并且隐含责备，“人为什么不能满足一点呢……”他一副对现世失望的神态，老气横秋。

史蒂夫让他逗乐了，他知道自己得解释一下：“是真的，我小时候又瘦有小，别，别用那种眼神看着我，我发誓这绝不是假话，我十六岁时只有五英尺四英寸高，体重也只有九十五磅……”

“哇哦，”詹姆斯的目光像探照灯一样在他身上来回地扫，史蒂夫身量少说也有六英尺，肌肉健硕，看上去非常强壮，这使他对史蒂夫的描述感到尤其惊异，“那后来发生了什么？是甘道夫在你身上施了魔法吗？把你从一颗豆芽菜变成了挺拔的白杨树？”

“豆芽菜？哈哈哈，我喜欢这个比喻……说实话，一个好的身躯确实能够帮助一个人更好地融入社会，毕竟是看脸的时代嘛……”史蒂夫说到这里，停顿了一下，眼眸染上漆黑的夜色，有几分发沉，他像是陷入了回忆，“我那时候个子小，但是脾气惊人的大，我看不惯的人和事有很多，也从不憋着，总是出头，有些大孩子——老是欺负别人的那些——他们很烦我，经常把我堵在巷子里，我到现在都记得被人揍是什么滋味，哦，上帝啊，我那时几乎没有不鼻青脸肿的时候……”

“你不逃跑吗？”

“逃跑一次，就会一直逃跑，所以我没有，大概也有这这个原因吧，我被他们欺负得更惨。有一次他们把一整块巧克力蛋糕砸在我的脸上，一群人围在那儿，笑个不停，好像那真是什么光荣的、值得高兴的事……唉，他们真是好浪费啊，不过幸好我不爱吃巧克力蛋糕。”史蒂夫冲着詹姆斯笑了一下，但他的眼睛里并没有那么多的笑意。那种整张脸被厚厚的奶油覆盖的感觉像是长了脚一样从心里重新爬回了他的脸庞，他觉得空气里充满了令人作呕的甜腻味道。那从来不是什么光荣的事，也不是真正令人开心的事。而他也不觉得自己那时的被人欺侮是段黑历史，不反抗才是，逃跑才是，欺侮别人才是。

詹姆斯偏了下头，问他：“那你还手了没？”

“我用高压水枪把他们打跑了。”史蒂夫状似乖巧地回答。

詹姆斯的脑海里立刻浮现出了一个脸上头上衣服上全是巧克力和蛋糕渍的金发小个子，费力抱起高压水枪，冲着那些小霸王们一通扫射，那些平时威风的混蛋全都被浇得跟落汤鸡一样，落荒而逃，而史蒂夫就站在那里，带着一身污渍，一身狼狈，却是个凛然得胜的将军。他因为自己的想象笑得不行。

史蒂夫在一旁也被感染得笑起来：“不过几年后他们就不再欺负我了，他们里再没人能打得过我。”

詹姆斯笑够了，开口：“你——”然而这个单调的音节拖了老长也没有下文，最终在清冷的空气中消散于无形。

他们进入了公寓楼电梯，詹姆斯按下一个数字键。史蒂夫双手插兜立在一旁：“你刚才想说什么？”

“没什么。”

“真的？”

“假的。你说你不喜欢吃巧克力蛋糕，那你喜欢吃什么？”詹姆斯饶有意味地看着他。

“我妈妈做的玫瑰香露蛋糕，她的手艺棒极了。”史蒂夫低头笑一下，舔了舔嘴唇。然后他像是想起来什么：“你问这个干什么？”詹姆斯巴恩斯其人，不防不行。

詹姆斯大概猜到了他在想什么，他摆摆手：“我只是想知道你爱吃什么然后买了送给你，就当还你那个冰激凌了。”

“哦，这真不用，你只要管住自己的嘴就行了。”

詹姆斯哈哈大笑，畅快淋漓：“我说，我的演技还不错吧。”

史蒂夫轻哼一声：“何止是不错，奥斯卡不仅欠莱昂纳多一座小金人，也欠你一座。”

电梯“叮”地一响，他们到了。

詹姆斯掏出钥匙开门——这个时间，娜塔莎是不会在家的，而索尔大概还在图书馆里。

史蒂夫跟着他进去，嘴上还继续聊着：“……逼你姐姐打胎，九岁的小妹妹，老师同学什么的，亏你想的出来——我真是不知道，你还能干出更过分的事吗？”

詹姆斯没敢告诉他那个酒吧里的流言。

下一秒他们通过詹姆斯没关上的卧室门看到了他的卧室里面，他们两个人同时愣住了。

史蒂夫那张布满窟窿眼的照片直接撞进他们俩眼睛里。

詹姆斯失去了反应，他呆若木鸡，只希望自己会隐身，或者地板裂开一条巨大的缝隙把史蒂夫直接埋到地下——老天啊，他居然把这档子事忘得死死的！

史蒂夫端详片刻后转过头来，神色复杂：“你确实能。”他慢慢地朝那幅照片走，进入詹姆斯的卧室。

詹姆斯尴尬不安地跟着后面，讪讪一笑：“你人这么好，不会计较这些小事的。”

他紧张地盯着他，他以为史蒂夫肯定会说：“不，我人一点也不好，你挂定了！”但是史蒂夫只是平淡地说：“有飞镖吗？”

“啊？”詹姆斯不确定自己听的对不对，飞镖？他要杀人灭口吗？

“有飞镖吗？”史蒂夫口齿清晰地重复。

“……有……”詹姆斯一边说一边磨磨蹭蹭地从书架最上层摸出五六个飞镖。

史蒂夫在等待飞镖到他手里的过程中打量了一下这间卧室，不远处有一个简单的立式衣柜，但看起来这个衣柜除了贴海报之外没什么用——那上面分别贴着奥沙利文，罗杰和福尔摩斯——因为詹姆斯好像把他大部分衣服都放到了床上，床对面放着书架，一共四排，三排书，最上面一排是音乐光碟，书架旁临门的空白处挂着靶盘——和他的照片——而正对着门的那面墙有扇窗户，书桌临窗，那上面只有一盏台灯和一个笔记本电脑，哦，台灯该好好擦一擦了……这个屋子里的一切都带着这个年龄段男生特有的杂乱。

詹姆斯把飞镖递给他，非常慎重地说：“我们这里有摄像头，我要是死了警察绝对可以找到你。”

“……”史蒂夫接过飞镖，面无表情地看着他，右手三个手指捏着飞镖，以右脚为支撑点，挺胸提臀，大臂上举，小臂和手腕自然摆动，他开口，声线低沉：“如果，我想射左眼——”那个飞镖“嗖”地飞了出去，划出一个小弧线，稳稳扎在了史蒂夫那张照片的左眼上——而他一直看着詹姆斯。

“……酷！”詹姆斯鼓掌，“你怎么做到的，教教我！”

“哈，”史蒂夫笑一下，把剩下的飞镖一一扔出去，这几次他没再刻意耍帅，而是认真瞄准：“如果你也有一个只能玩些一个人参加足矣的游戏的童年，那么把扔飞镖练成这样也就不足为奇了。”

詹姆斯听完这句话后慢慢敛了笑容，他表情变得沉静，像是在思考。史蒂夫走过去把那些飞镖一个个拔出来，久久没得到詹姆斯的回应让他有些奇怪，他回过头去，詹姆斯立在哪里，不知想些什么：“你在想什么？”

“没什么。”

“不可能。”

“好吧，我在想，你为什么不生气？”

“我为什么要生气？”史蒂夫开始了第二轮炫技。

“因为我做得确实有些过分了。”詹姆斯坦诚道，他看着史蒂夫，心虚、歉疚，但目光没有一丝躲闪。

“哈哈，”史蒂夫满不在乎地一笑，“还好，比这更糟糕的我也经历过不少。”

“那感觉一定很难受。”

“……还好。”

“这么说，你真的不介意我的所作所为？”詹姆斯眼里闪过狡黠。

“当然。”真跟他一个学生较真，他不就越活越回去了。再说了，这么个人，真跟他犯脾气，能被气个半死。

“无论我做的有多过分。”

“嗯……”史蒂夫漫不经心，他大部分的注意力都放在自己的照片上，他眯起一只眼睛，手一挥，又一个飞镖准确地落在了史蒂夫预设的那个点。

詹姆斯找准时机，果断开口：“那么你是不会因为私人恩怨让我挂科了？”

“不会……”这次扎在右耳垂好了。

“史蒂夫你真是个好老师我曾在酒吧里造谣你是个脱衣舞男还说你丧失性能力。”

“嗯，没所谓——什么？！”

飞镖脱靶了。

 

 TBC


	9. Chapter 9

九

 

史蒂夫怔了三秒后一副恍然大悟的神情，他笑着摇摇头：“我早该猜到是你的。”

詹姆斯捂住脸，眼睛透过指缝偷偷看他：“……非常抱歉。”

“行啦，别装。”

詹姆斯侧过头轻咳两声，又忍不住笑出来，史蒂夫太不给面子。

史蒂夫拿眼瞄他，微微一笑：“你啊，谁要是招惹了你，可真是倒霉，就知道千方百计地作弄人。”

詹姆斯羞怯地背过身去，史蒂夫看不见他的表情，只听到他细声细气地说：“罗杰斯老师我知道错了，我再也不敢了，求你不要给我妈妈打电话，她会关我禁闭的，求你了。”

史蒂夫没奈何地瞅着他，然后他的余光扫到书架上的某个东西，他走过去，把那东西拿在手中。

詹姆斯许久没等到回应，回过头去，那人立在书架前，手上拿着一个光盘盒子，目光专注，詹姆斯走两步凑过去看，上面用黑色马克笔写着：寂静之声——他的笔迹，龙飞凤舞的。

史蒂夫看了一会儿，冲詹姆斯晃了晃，挑起眉梢以示询问。

詹姆斯有些不好意思，他挠挠头发：“太喜欢了，就把原声和演唱会的版本集在一起刻了碟。”他吐吐舌头。

史蒂夫把手里薄薄的塑料盒翻过去，背面还一行字，是歌词：寂静如癌症般滋长。他睫毛微微一颤。抬起眼来，两人目光严丝合缝地对上：“我也很喜欢。”

一个漂亮、璀璨的笑容在詹姆斯脸上慢慢成型，史蒂夫注意到他笑起来的时候右边嘴角会略向上，整个人就散发出一种具有强烈吸引力的坏男孩的气息。

詹姆斯对他缓慢地眨了一下眼睛：“要听吗？”

“要。”

詹姆斯接过光碟盒子，走到书桌前，打开电脑并接好音响。

轻柔低缓的声音从音响里水一样地泻出来，詹姆斯站在窗前，手臂一抬，深蓝色的窗帘被快速拉开，发出“哗”地轻响。

史蒂夫有一刹那丧失了呼吸的能力。

他不由自主地走到窗前，窗外能够看到那条河，河两岸高耸明亮的路灯一路绵延，看不到尽头。那些光倾倒进漆黑的河水里，静静流淌，像载着全世界的渔火，热闹又安逸。

而屋内歌声如香水，在空气中弥散漂浮。

“你好，黑暗，我的老朋友

我又来与你交谈

因有幻觉正悄然袭来

我熟睡之时它埋下种子

这幻觉于我脑海里生根

始终存留

在一片寂静之声中”

……

卧室灯开着，亮如白昼，但他们却不由自主地感到被黑暗包围，空气中只有直抵人心的歌声和深深浅浅呼吸声。那些音符流畅地送出来，吉他清灵悦耳，熟悉的歌词从自歌者口中娓娓道出，人声与乐器声完美地合二为一，臻于无人可达之境，在房间里幽幽回旋，久不散去。

史蒂夫有一种错觉，这一室之地，竟好像有万千世界那样大。

一时之间，他们都没有再说话。

外面万家灯火，盛如星斗，远望高楼林立，巨大的广告牌霓虹闪烁，而来往车辆川流不息，形成了一条移动的光带，人行道上过客匆匆。

那很像电影镜头，说不出来的韵味。

……

“我看见成千上万的人们，或许更多

人们呼而无言

人们听而不闻

人们写歌却无分享之音

没有人敢扰这寂静之声

我说：‘傻瓜，你不知道

寂静如癌症般滋长’”

……

那繁华触目皆是，可是因为这一窗之隔，就成了两个世界。彼端热闹非凡，而这里——这首歌曲的名字猛然冲进史蒂夫的脑海：寂静之声。

他俩一动不动地并排立在窗前，像是橱窗里的木偶，静默地观赏这三千红尘。

……

“它告诉人们：

‘先知者的箴言已写在地铁墙面

和公寓的厅廊里

亦在寂静之声中被低声传送’”

……

下一首响起前有短暂的空白，史蒂夫在一片空荡中听见詹姆斯问他：“你一个人，我是说你小时候，那会不会很孤独，很害怕？”

史蒂夫张了张嘴，却没办法立刻回答。他在思考，很多人问过他类似的问题，给过他类似的关怀，“哦，真为你难过”，“那些人真该死”，“你可真了不起”，尤其是他变得健壮之后，那些真诚又浮夸的话语便只多不少，他们的仰慕、敬佩、惋叹都让史蒂夫感激。可是从来没有人问过他，那些岁月里，他一个人，是否孤独，是否害怕？

这是第一次，有人问了他他自己都没想过的问题。小时候，他在思考这个问题之前就已经适应了一切——他需要反抗，保护比他更弱小的人，那是对的事情。而那所带来的感受，是他头脑外的问题，他没想过。

而此刻他却不期然地想起那时候很多次挂彩回家，母亲眼睛里非常浓重的颜色。

他们曾经在一个夏天回到母亲的老家，很小的一个村庄，有着非常美的田园风光，你站在阁楼的窗边，可以看见大片大片的鲜花和原野，和远处快速穿梭的火车。房子的后面有棵树，那上面有个树屋，通常的午后他会带上书去那里。母亲偶尔回去找他，她的手拂过他的头发，在颈后那头发尖停留揉捻，他始终记得她说：“史蒂夫，你不要着急……做你认为对的事。”

那什么是对的事？你怎么知道我会做对的事？他没有问出来，母亲却好像懂得。

……你是我的儿子，我相信你。

作为一个母亲，她不可避免地会感到心痛，可她从不曾强求他融入，或者屈服。她是一位了不起的母亲，而她自己也一定深知这一点。史蒂夫微微笑起来。

这些年来，他就像母亲所说地那样，不着急，很多人和很多事都慢慢等，等对的、适合他的。而这一等，就是很多年。以前是求而不得，现在是习惯了一个人，有些事就显得若有若无了。他有很好的朋友，也有过像模像样的爱情，但是……那缺失的，某种必须直击灵魂的东西，就像是不知道被扔在哪里的一块拼图，怎么也找不到了。

光影晕染，他眼前的景象与乡村的夜晚逐渐合二为一，二者明明不同，明明是灯火与星光的巨大差别，可是他真的看到了小时候的自己，在阁楼中，望见远处的火车一去不返，月亮就挂在行进的火车身后，又大又圆，明明如鉴。那是一幅很美的画面，可是只有他看到了。

他再次试图张口，詹姆斯却好像不需要他的答案了：“要是我们从小一起长大就好了……”他说得无比自然，尾音绵软，全然不知一块石头扔进河里可以溅起多大水花。

史蒂夫第一反应是笑，他比他大七八岁呢，怎么一起长大。然后他观察了詹姆斯三秒，他很真诚，并非玩笑客套。于是他笑不出来了，而他的大脑在他有所反正之前就展开了肖想，詹姆斯小时候会是什么样？他大概会很调皮，按完邻居家的门铃然后迅速跑走这种事他一定干得出来，他会是那个让所有邻居都头疼的恶魔孩子。那自己呢，会跟他一起还是试图阻止？哦，有点难，还是想想别的吧，他们会一起踢球，一起野餐，一起坐在树上偷偷点评哪个女孩更好看……更可能的是，他们一起被堵在巷子里，不过两个人总归赢面大一点。那些小团体仗着人多欺负人也没什么了，管他人多人少呢，他可有詹姆斯——长大都这么皮，小时候肯定是个活宝……

他在一片整耳欲聋的欢呼中停止肖想，简直如梦初醒，他根本没有注意到这首歌又开始了新一轮的循环往复。

他看过去，詹姆斯面容恬淡，没了那种天真又魅惑的感觉，反倒透露出一种令人心安的可靠感。

“谢谢你，詹姆斯。”

“巴基。”

史蒂夫一怔：“啊？”

“你可以叫我巴基。”

他安静地凝视他：“……谢谢，巴基。”

那人慢慢扬起一个笑容，志得意满：“没什么好谢的。”他笑得好像自己是得胜的拿破仑。

史蒂夫拿眼横他：“少嘚瑟。”然后他看一眼时间，已经不早了：“我该走了。”

詹姆斯一副“哦你终于说出这句话了”的表情，欠揍得不行，史蒂夫反手捶他小腹：“混蛋。”那软绵绵的感觉让他怔愣三秒：“你真的该好好锻炼了。”他下意识地把这句话说出来了。

糟了，史蒂夫想。

果不其然，詹姆斯闻言像只被踩了尾巴的猫，不不，是小老虎，按照动画片里那种夸张的表现方式，这时的他会跳起来，全身的毛像触电一样炸开，然后张牙舞爪地扑过来，上下一通乱挠。

他们两个确实在这个略显凌乱的屋子里展开了一场追逐战。

“我开玩笑的，你身材好着呢。”彻底昧着良心说话。

“晚了！”

“巴基！巴基！”

史蒂夫慌不择路地向前跑，然而他仅跑了两步就被拌了一下，椅子或者桌腿——鬼知道那是什么！而与此同时，詹姆斯没刹住车。

“哎！别！”

“我靠——”

他们的身体碰撞在一起，发出一声闷响，然后不受控制地一起向下倒。史蒂夫的上半身被詹姆斯压在床上，两人脸对着脸，几乎都要贴上，詹姆斯的呼吸打在他的面颊上，急促，很痒。

他们两个离得太近了，史蒂夫本能地察觉到危险，他没敢动——然而詹姆斯并没有起来的意思。

他不知道，詹姆斯是想起来的——但他望见雪峰顶上蔚蓝的天空，拥有魔法能把人吸进去的那种，无法动弹。

我可以亲下去的，詹姆斯想。这种情况的后续从来都是亲吻。

“千万别。”史蒂夫哭笑不得地看着他，这个距离真是太近了。

詹姆斯眨眨眼：“放心，不会，我很挑食的。”

史蒂夫紧张地吞咽口水，他怎么还不起来。

……

“在一盏街灯的光晕下

我竖起衣领抵挡寒冷潮湿

就在我的眼睛被一盏霓虹灯的闪光刺穿的同时

光芒划破了夜空

打破了这份寂静”

……

歌曲还在继续，然而这屋内的一切都不再寂静，史蒂夫都能感觉到每一粒尘埃都在发疯似的跳舞，光线歇斯底里地尖叫，无数双眼睛盯着他俩。

“我真该走了。”他说。

 

 TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 涉及隐晦性爱描写。

十

 

史蒂夫像个雄狮一样，敏捷地翻身把他压在身下，詹姆斯在翻转中感到片刻的晕眩，等他反应过来时，他们已经下体贴着下体，极易擦枪走火。

詹姆斯能够感觉到对方的勃起，那一带鼓鼓胀胀的。

“我们现在要干嘛？”他盯着他的眼睛，小心翼翼又满怀期待地等待对方下一个动作。他在更衣室里见过小史蒂夫，那让他有点怕。

“你说呢？”史蒂夫看着他笑，两个血气方刚的男人，都到这份上了，要是还聊天闲扯，那就是有点问题了。他支起身子，微微摇动胯骨，在詹姆斯那里缓慢地摩擦，画出一个圆。

简直要命。

他们的衣服一瞬间就不见了，詹姆斯赤身裸体地暴露在空气中，有点冷。但他马上就被一个怀抱包围了。史蒂夫的体温很温暖，很舒服。他肆无忌惮地用双唇来打劫他，那些滚烫的吻，轻柔又沉重地落下来，带着疼痛，从额头开始一路向下，他吻过他的鼻梁，在口腔里攻城掠地，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，史蒂夫出乎意料地是个接吻高手，然后他吻他滑动的喉结，再到宽阔结实的胸膛，以及已经附上薄薄几分脂肪的小腹。

他这一路用舌尖招惹起来的熊熊烈火通通涌向下面，詹姆斯硬得不行。

史蒂夫故意地用手指在他后背轻缓撩拨，弄得他很痒。那些手指，是艺术家的，正深情地拨动琴弦，又或者是带着电流的手术刀，划开皮肤，切割血肉，疼痛并且酥麻。

他紧紧攥住床单。

他身体绷得很紧，像一根拉紧的弦，史蒂夫每一个动作都能引起他剧烈的震颤。

史蒂夫温柔地抚摸他，在他耳边轻轻吐气：“放松……”

那根弦松弛下来，然而在这无尽的温存中詹姆斯察觉出内心的火种在奋力嘶吼，他好像能看到那火苗一跳一跳地在眼前幽幽地晃，那种迫切地渴求感从这个身体的深处燃起，散发出惊人的热度，一点一点向外扩散，缓慢地游走在五脏六腑，他像是病了一样，浑身滚烫，虚软无力。

詹姆斯模糊地想，这和以前都不一样，完全不一样。他成了被执行火刑的囚犯，在灼热的火焰中燃烧生命、走向死亡。一定是哪里做错了。

史蒂夫在他耳际厮摩舔咬：“巴基……看着我……”每一个单词都让詹姆斯痛苦。

“你想要吗？告诉我。”他用鼻翼轻轻摩擦他的，一下一下，反反复复。

詹姆斯说不出话来，他所有的力气都不见了。

我真的病了，他想。

“你不想吗……”史蒂夫开始啃咬他的锁骨，时轻时重，他的牙齿在那里慢慢地摩，用残酷的缠绵来攻陷他每一寸土地。

詹姆斯忍不住呻吟出声，他为自己颤抖的声音感到羞赧。

史蒂夫抬起一点身子来，詹姆斯看见那双眼睛，在这黑暗的环境中，像两盏灯，幽幽地闪烁着明亮的光芒。勾魂摄魄，近在咫尺。

你要什么？你要什么我都给你。

史蒂夫如同神祗一样从高处俯视他，双眼是望不到底的深渊，他怎么可以这样平静地欣赏他的挣扎。

詹姆斯鼻头一酸，这不公平。

他松开床单，去抱住史蒂夫的肩背，仿若溺水之人，而史蒂夫是那块漂浮的木板。他主动凑过去吻他，身子抖得不行。他眼前一层水汽，有种错觉，他并非在自己的卧室，而是在一片无边无际的森林里，雾气沼沼，树木高大，枝叶茂密，阳光渗不进来，他触目所及都是深重的黑色与墨绿色，溪流雀跃着蜿蜒，奔向冰冷的大海。

詹姆斯两片唇瓣绷成一条直线，他企图做最后的抵抗。

可是他忍不住想要恳求，他心里有个怪兽，拼命地咬，拼命地挠。

“你怎么不说话……”史蒂夫那双带电的手缠上他的头发，不停地揉搓：“巴基……”

“求你……”詹姆斯闭上眼睛。

“求你……”

史蒂夫用无比激烈的吻来回应他。

詹姆斯简直要窒息过去。

告诉我你的欲望，我在呢。

詹姆斯觉得身体成了冬天的最后一片落叶，薄脆不堪，史蒂夫一个用力，就能把他捻成碎片，然后任他在风中飘荡。

詹姆斯更加用力地抱紧他。

他的身体像是被火填满了，到处都在燃烧，可是在这样的灼热中他又感觉到巨大的空虚，这具躯干的深处有个没有任何家具的房间，只有风呼呼地往里灌。又或者那是他克制不住的喘息声。

“别紧张，放松……”史蒂夫用低沉地声音反复蛊惑。

詹姆斯紧绷的身体缓和下来，这张柔软的床铺不知为何成了一潭温泉，温暖而湿润，他在水流的包围中缓缓下沉，四肢虚软，也无从着力。他许久落不到底。

而下一个刹那，那滚烫的巨大火把深深嵌进他的身体里。

灼热、坚挺，有力地贯穿，詹姆斯的身体瞬间僵直，眼前发黑，他忍不住呻吟出声，撕裂带来的疼痛和令人心满意足的充斥感如经纬交织，无从分辨。

史蒂夫不断用吻和拥抱来使他放松，他轻轻啄咬他的耳朵，像一只麻雀捡食窗台上的面包屑，带来一种愉悦的感受。

这张床连同史蒂夫这个人都成了温柔的水流，柔缓冲刷过他的头发，脸颊，冲刷他身体每一个角落，带走尘埃，在这百无一用的废落身躯上留下新的体验。

他再次放松下来。然后他感到史蒂夫开始有所动作，他缓缓地深入。

在他一下下于深处前进的探求中，詹姆斯想起小时候和父母一起去海边度假，那天天很蓝，有软软的白云和灿烂的阳光，他光着脚丫在沙滩上跑来跑去，海风扬起他的刘海，再放下。那碧蓝的大海一次次掀起浪涛，那些浪啊，镶着雪白的边翻卷上岸，褪去，再席卷而来，褪去……

他记得浪花里夹带着一个小小的海星，在一波波的浪潮被冲刷上岸，再被带走，一次次重复，完全没有抵抗的余地。

詹姆斯觉得自己就是那个海星，被史蒂夫不断地拍打着，在浪潮中任由海水淹没口鼻。

他的心脏失常跳动，非常难受，他不得不大口大口地呼吸才能活下去。

史蒂夫用身体与他贴合，不留一丝缝隙，在索求与期冀中，詹姆斯听见他一遍遍叫他的名字。

“巴基、巴基、巴基……”

他该如何回应？

那剧烈的兴奋与疼痛在他的心脏交汇，他想不顾一切地大喊大叫，像个疯子也无所谓，之有反反复复地诉说一个人的名字才能缓解他身体内冰火交织所带来的不适。

“史蒂夫……”他的声音依然颤抖。

他想要他，要他无所藏匿，要他不遗余力。

求你。

他感觉到史蒂夫的速度开始加快了。

他在一次比一次凶猛的冲撞中上下沉浮，他的手指欲图抓住什么，可只有虚无。

他仍旧浑身滚烫。

他是水里的火种，没有被淹灭，反而要将这水煮沸。

史蒂夫的汗水滴落在他身上，与他自己的混合在一起，顺着肌理流淌。他们重重的喘息声充斥着整间屋子。

他们的节奏完美地契合，肉体的乐趣与情绪的泛滥亦合二为一。

只是这个人。

可这还是不公平。他狠狠啃咬史蒂夫的肩膀。

他的身体深处如同藏着另一个灵魂，从骨血中狠狠地剥离出来，漂浮在至高处俯视他，看他为另一个男人疯狂。

詹姆斯再顾不上任何节制，那节奏越来越快，体内的火焰愈发旺盛。

詹姆斯觉得他就是一颗陨石，但没有落向地球，而是以人类所能知道的最快的速度向着太阳行进。他被那片白色的光芒刺得睁不开眼睛，越来越高的温度威胁着要把他吞噬。可他依然义无反顾，心甘情愿地要灰飞烟灭。

越来越近了。

“睁开眼，睁开眼看着我，巴基……”史蒂夫的声音也不稳。

他凝视着他，又像是凝视半空中的自己。

他终于在太阳的炽烈中，“簌”地一声，烧得干干净净，连灰都融化。

眼泪从他眼角滑落，落进汗湿的头发里。

史蒂夫。他清晰地吐字，没有半点犹疑。

在世界的最高峰，他喊了他的名字。

 

詹姆斯睁开眼睛，有片刻明昧不分。

他眨眨眼，大脑开始运作起来，没有任何阻碍地记起了那个梦境。

与此同时，他感到身下的床单湿了一片。

这让他不可置信地睁大眼睛，呆愣愣地一动不动。

几秒后，他绝望地捂住脸，发出一声来自灵魂的悲叹：“天哪……”

而那个梦境里的每一个细节仍不受他控制地继续播放。

“上帝啊！停下来！”他嘶吼。

没有一点用处。

詹姆斯翻个身，把脸埋在枕头里，羞愧得恨不得死去。

——不只是因为这个梦，更是因为他在这个梦里感受到前所未有的快感与内心深处的喜悦。

这操蛋的梦，操蛋的上帝，操蛋的世界，操蛋的史蒂夫。

“啊——”他一边叫嚷一边用力地砸床。

詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯！你缺男人吗？你欲求不满吗？你疯了是不是！前一天你还想着怎么耍他，第二天就想着怎么被他上了吗？！

你这个不争气的东西！

他分裂出一个人格，对堕落的那一方进行批判。

你看，你做春梦就算了，是史蒂夫也算了，感到快乐也算了，可是，为什么在你自己的梦里你还是在下面那个？！

詹姆斯又生气又委屈。最后他翻身下床，把靶盘上那张史蒂夫已经千疮百孔的照片一把扯下，狠狠地撕成碎片。

然而他心里的气愤、懊丧并没有得到多大缓解，不仅如此，还增加了恐慌。

那可是史蒂夫罗杰斯！怎么能是他！

詹姆斯无力地坐回床上，突然抬起手，发泄一样把自己的头发揉得一团糟。

他最后把这一切归结到更衣室一幕的头上。

 

詹姆斯来到厨房的时候娜塔莎和索尔已经在那里了。娜塔莎立在面包机前，索尔坐在凳子上看书，俩人有一搭没一搭地闲聊。

“……那个叫简的姑娘不错的，你真不打算见见？”娜塔莎永远热衷于两个室友的感情生活。

“不了，谢谢。”索尔头也不抬。

“你看什么呢？”

“莎士比亚生平。”

“莎士比亚？你一个学天文的看什么莎士比亚？为了在外太空对着外星人装逼吗？”

“……我选了劳菲森老师的英国文学课。”

“什么？！”詹姆斯和娜塔莎一起发出惊呼。

“怎么了？”索尔抬起头来，看着眼前两张瞠目结舌的脸，不明所以。

“劳菲森的课是全校通过率最低的，你难道不知道么……”娜塔莎同情地看着他，还夹杂着“你居然不知道”的鄙视与嗔怪。

“……”这下换成索尔傻眼了，“那她干嘛把这门课推荐给我……”他双目无神，喃喃自语。

“谁？”詹姆斯和娜塔莎同时问。

“西芙。”

“上学期总缠着你一起去图书馆那个？”

“对……”

“哦！我记得她，她很辣！”詹姆斯洋洋自得地冲着两个室友傻笑，却只收到了白眼，寓意“不是时候，你很无聊”。

“好吧……”詹姆斯知趣地闭嘴。

“所以，你对她干了什么？！”娜塔莎把注意力重新放回索尔身上。

“天地良心！我什么也没干！”

“……”

“……”

娜塔莎和詹姆斯对视：“找到原因了。”

“没错。”

他们不约而同地叹气。

“什么原因？”索尔不懂这两个人的对话。

詹姆斯绕过去拿麦片的时候，拍拍索尔的肩：“你知道，你的大脑可以留给科学家来研究了，毕竟还没有谁的反射弧可以像你一样长到能够把地球密密麻麻地缠起来……”

“哦，你居然知道反射弧……”索尔讥讽。

“我又不是你——脑仁只有西红柿那么大。”詹姆斯嘴上应答，思绪却已经跑偏，史蒂夫的吻技应该不会那么好……

“你的只有核桃那么大。”

“你的只有樱桃那么大。”史蒂夫——哦！詹姆斯巴恩斯！不许你想他！

“你的只有樱桃核那么大！”

“你的只有葡萄籽那么大！”可他的老二真的很大……

“你长得就像个土豆！”

“你长得像泥巴！”

一旁的娜塔莎一边取面包一边扬起嘴角，她对着詹姆斯说：“亲爱的，顺便帮我拿一下花生——”

“我没想着他的阴茎！”詹姆斯怒吼。

这个吵闹的厨房瞬间安静了。

“……酱。”娜塔莎把那句话接完整。

索尔和娜塔莎都盯着他。

詹姆斯僵住了，他尴尬又惶惶不安：“嗯……花生？你是说花生酱是吧……嗯，我的意思是……我也说的是……花生……嗯，花生……花生酱……”

娜塔莎意味深长地打量他，良久一笑：“好吧——”她居然轻易地放过他了。

但詹姆斯直觉她肯定不会止步于此。

“等等！什么叫‘好吧’？”索尔眉毛往上挑，双手一个劲地比划，意思是娜塔莎你怎么能不往下挖。

“闭嘴，索尔。”娜塔莎微笑。

“就是，闭嘴吧你这团泥巴！”

“你这个马桶！”索尔的注意力瞬间回到这场对讽当中。

“你苍蝇屎！”

……

娜塔莎嘬一口咖啡，悠悠地轻声哼歌，心情舒畅地享受着这个平静祥和的早上。

 

 TBC


	11. Chapter 11

十一

 

周日那天晚上，索尔因为劳菲森老师的一句话，一直忙到了第二天凌晨两点。他双眼通红地看着发着幽光的电脑屏幕，大脑一片空白。

索尔有气无力地瘫坐在转椅上，左右晃了晃僵硬的脖子，寂静的深夜中，他能清楚地听见“喀拉”的响声。与此同时，肩膀的酸痛手臂的僵直也让他感到十分不适。索尔模模糊糊地感到疲倦像白色的毯子盖住冰冷的尸体一样盖住了他。

他面无表情地盯着屏幕上那句“李尔抱考狄利娅尸体，爱德伽、军官及余人等同上”，缓慢地转动因为酸涩而感到疼痛的眼珠，木然地想，考狄利娅死了——他大脑里的零件被浓重的睡意淋得生锈了，这导致他对这个世界的一切认知都变得迟钝起来，变得像个接不到信号的手机——考狄利娅死了，她死了。良久，索尔的内心才微微掀起一丝波澜，他眨眨眼，流下了因为长时间盯着电脑而泛起的生理性泪水。

索尔有气无力地叹口气，他需要一杯咖啡。

 

索尔路过客厅时没有开灯，他对这里的一切都很熟悉，闭着眼都能安全通过——事实上，他确实是闭着眼睛的。

凌晨两点，所有的家具都伏在原地在沉睡，就连尘埃安静都落了下来。索尔的双腿机械地踏在瓷砖上，他几乎没有知觉，他在走着，也在漂浮着。

在极度的安静中，一丝轻微的响动清晰地传到了索尔的耳朵里。

索尔立刻清醒了。他的眼皮迅速掀开，他魁梧的身体僵硬地戳在原地，像一个巨大的兵人一样。他难以克制地摒住了呼吸，在几乎要凝固成水泥的空气中，等待声音的下一次出现。

沙发那边传来一声轻轻的唆泣。

索尔手里的杯子掉在地上，“哗啦”的声响在此时此刻格外明显。这似乎吓到了那边的人，“呀”的低呼传来。索尔的手依然维持着之前的动作，但他半张的嘴慢慢合上，他疑惑、试探地问：“……娜塔莎？”

过了几秒，沙发上的人开口了：“……嗨，索尔……”她的声音里有着鼻腔，还有一丝强颜欢笑的痕迹。

索尔皱眉，他后退几步，退到电灯开关那里，伸手按下开关。

光明到来的那一刻，娜塔莎抓过一个沙发垫子，把脸深深埋进去。

索尔费解地看着她，那个女人看上去就像是要让自己窒息而死。他向娜塔莎走过去，轻轻在她身边坐下，揽住她的肩膀，柔声问：“嘿，出什么事了吗，小玫瑰？”

红色的脑袋依然埋在沙发垫子里，索尔只能看到那个从垫子里溢出来后脑勺使劲摇了摇。

他温和地晃她的肩膀：“说真的，娜特，出什么事了？”

娜塔莎没说话，但一丝泣声偷偷溜了出来。

索尔愕然，娜塔莎太反常了。他不动声色地把手向娜塔莎的垫子伸去，突然发力快速撤回。

娜塔莎紧紧揪住了垫子。

索尔无奈地松开手，那只无所着落的手落在娜塔莎的头上。他揉揉她的红头发，就像对待一个小孩子那样：“娜特，你知道你不能和一个沙发垫子过一辈子。”

一声长长的、惆怅的叹息被棉絮过滤后，娜塔莎闷闷地说：“关上灯，我就把它拿开。”

索尔摇摇头：“娜特，这是我。你不能永远把你哭泣的脸藏起来。”

娜塔莎犹豫着，她良久才说：“我看上去会很糟糕。”

“那就让我们面对糟糕。”

娜塔莎困难地深呼吸：“……好吧……”她慢慢抬起头来，这张脸完全素颜，比平时看着苍白，但又因为刚刚捂在垫子里而泛红，那双明亮的眼睛现在憔悴不堪——索尔居然看见了娜塔莎眼角的细纹——泪水就从那里落下来，然后在整张脸上交错纵横。

“我真的糟透了对吧？”娜塔莎勾起颤抖的嘴角，她难过、自卑地看着索尔。

索尔直接把这个脆弱的小姑娘拥进怀里，任由她把泪水和鼻涕留在他的衬衫上：“瞎说，烛照万物的太阳，自有天地以来也不曾见过一个可以和你媲美的人。”

娜塔莎的唆泣声停了片刻，她抽噎着说：“你让我起鸡皮疙瘩了。”

索尔闭上眼睛，咬着嘴唇点点头，他挺佩服她在这种状态下还能把嫌弃表达得这么淋漓尽致的。

他的手在她的后背轻轻拍着，像一个父亲安抚失恋的女儿：“所以，到底怎么了？”

娜塔莎从他的怀抱里挣出来，慢慢坐直身子，她的表情慌乱又悲伤。索尔从来没见过她这个样子。

“……娜特？”

娜塔莎再次深呼吸，她不敢看索尔的眼睛：“……好吧，我要说了……”

索尔注意到她在紧张地绞手指。

娜塔莎呼出一口气，低声地、快速地说：“我怀孕了。”

索尔一瞬间以为自己出现了幻听：“你、你……？”

“我怀孕了。”那娜塔莎反倒平静一些了。

索尔控制不住自己的面部肌肉，他挤出一个相当难看的笑容：“你一定是在逗我。”

娜塔莎一抹眼泪，从堆满杂物的茶几上翻出个东西递给索尔。

是验孕棒。

索尔死死盯着那两条红线，干巴巴地开口：“……哦……看起来……你、你怀孕了。”

“……对。”

“你怀孕了。”

“……”

“上帝啊！你怀孕了！”

“……冷静，索尔。”

“我的天哪……”

“索尔，索尔？”

怔愣的索尔突然抓住娜塔莎的手腕，他急切地看着她：“怎么会？什么时候的事？孩子的父亲是谁？你要留下这个孩子吗？你以后打算怎么办？”

“……你想让我先回答哪个？”

“怎么会……”

娜塔莎怔了一下：“你知道，就是，一个男人，一个女人，在床上，当然也可以不在床上，然后——”

“好了好了好了！快停下！”索尔捂住耳朵，忙不迭地叫停。

“嗯，我也这么觉得。”

“……孩子的父亲是谁。”索尔面色阴沉下来。

“呃，这个……”娜塔莎抓抓头发，整张脸都是为难的神气。

“……千万别告诉我你不记得。”索尔看上去震惊又严肃。

娜塔莎的眼神像朵云一样飘来飘去，她几次张开嘴巴又闭上。

“娜特？”

眼泪再一次席卷了娜塔莎的眼眶，那里浪潮翻涌，娜塔莎双手捂住脸：“别问了，索尔……”

晶莹的泪水从她的指缝中渗出来。

就在索尔不知所措的时候，又一个问题闯进他的大脑：“吉米知道这件事了吗？”

出乎他意料的是，娜塔莎哭得更厉害。

一个可怕、荒诞的想法像一个被大风刮来的种子一样在索尔的脑海里飞速生根发芽：“……你和吉米……”

娜塔莎扑进他的怀里。

“……不……”索尔看上去好似灵魂出窍般喃喃自语。

 

詹姆斯是从一个派对上被叫回去的。

在酒精的作用下，他兴奋得不行，人虽然离开了，但是派对上吵闹刺激的音乐依然停留在他耳朵里，他一边扭身子一边晃晃悠悠地开门。

“嘿，伙计们，什么事？电话里你们好像挺着急的——”詹姆斯的声音戛然而止，他惊愕地看着并排坐在沙发上面色凝重的索尔和抱着膝盖哭泣的娜塔莎。

他清醒了不少：“……一切还好吗？”

“不好。”索尔冷硬地回答。

“好吧……”詹姆斯迷茫地望着索尔，“那，发生什么了？”

“你不知道发生了什么吗。”索尔瞪他。

“……诚如你所见，我直到一分钟前才踏进家门，所以，不知道。”詹姆斯非常诚实地摊手。

“看着她，”索尔板着脸，指指一旁的娜塔莎，“现在你还要告诉我你不知道吗？”

詹姆斯食指对着娜塔莎指了一下，又很快曲起来，他在索尔的逼视中向娜塔莎走去：“娜特，谁欺负你了。”

“没人欺负她。”索尔替娜塔莎回答。

詹姆斯看着索尔，用深呼吸来压制自己的疑惑，但他还是说了出来：“索尔，你怎么了？我惹你了吗？”詹姆斯冥想了三秒，“我前天和一个叫爱玛·奥丁森的姑娘上床了，请告诉我那不是你妹妹……”

索尔冷冷地说：“真搞笑，哈。”

“呃，我说的是真的。”

“你不记得了吗。”

“……现在，你真的吓到我了……”

索尔像是怒不可遏，他“嚯”地站起来：“詹姆斯，我真没想到你是这种人！”

詹姆斯做一个阻拦防御的手势：“……我也没想到……”他看向抱着膝盖垂着头的娜塔莎：“他怎么了？”

“我没怎么，兄弟，是她怎么了。”索尔把“她”字咬得重重的。

“……她怎么了？”

“她怀孕了！”索尔看上去简直像要扑过来给他一拳。

詹姆斯像是延缓了三秒才听到索尔说的话：“什么？！”

娜塔莎抬起头来，她透过泪水直视詹姆斯的眼睛：“我怀孕了。”

詹姆斯的脑袋里“叮”一声响。他不停地眨眼，好像眼睛里面进了沙子：“你，你是说，你怀孕了……”

“是的。”娜塔莎勇敢地、坚定地点头。

詹姆斯看一眼索尔，他依然愤怒得像头公牛，詹姆斯定定地说：“……她怀孕了。”

“我知道。”索尔的咬肌鼓起来。

“天哪……”詹姆斯跌坐在沙发上，他惶恐、不确定地问：“孩子的父亲是……？”

娜塔莎忧伤地看着他，不说话。

詹姆斯终于确定了一切。

他张开双臂抱住她，用自己的体温来温暖她：“你要留下这个孩子吗？”

娜塔莎点点头。

詹姆斯的脸颊在她乱糟糟的红发上轻轻地蹭：“那好，我们留下这个孩子。”然后詹姆斯转向索尔，眼神非常认真：“索尔，我猜你大概已经知道了，是的，孩子的父亲是我。”

索尔的愤怒褪去了不少，心头开始发软。他欣慰地看着詹姆斯捧住娜塔莎的脸并在她额头上印下一个吻：“亲爱的，我们留下这个孩子……还有，谢谢你，索尔。”

索尔突然就有点想哭，他鼻头发酸：“不必如此，我的朋友……”

“不不，真的谢谢你，”詹姆斯站起来，握住他的手，“事实上，我想请你当孩子的教父。”

“哦，天哪……”索尔吸吸鼻子，他最好的两个朋友，要组建家庭了，他是他们孩子的教父，他觉得喉咙发紧，“是的，是的，我会的。”

“我刚刚也想了一下孩子的名字，”詹姆斯看着热泪盈眶的索尔，勾起嘴角，“孩子的名字就是——”

娜塔莎忽然从沙发上跳起来，大声说：“愚人节快乐！”

索尔愣住了，他的笑容像秋天的树叶一样迅速凋落：“……什么？”

“技术上来讲，现在已经是第二天凌晨了，四月的第一天，所以，愚人节快乐，我亲爱的索尔，我爱你，你的胸埋起来真的很舒服。”娜塔莎紧紧拥抱他。

索尔像被巫婆施了定身术，他不知道自己是现在更震惊还是刚才更震惊。他在颤颤巍巍地呼吸：“……这是个玩笑？”

娜塔莎似乎就等着他这个问题呢，她眼睛亮晶晶的，兴奋得都要跳起来：“当然！你知道吗，我从昨天就开始计划了，我怕自己哭不出来，还准备了芥末和眼药水，但是，我太棒了，所以这两个没能用上。我没想到你刚刚居然要哭了，哈哈哈哈哈哈……你知道我忍笑忍得多辛苦吗？我甚至偷偷掐自己大腿根来着！我的胸口都要炸开了！”

索尔僵硬地扭过头去看詹姆斯：“你们耍我。”

詹姆斯皱皱鼻子，他表情无辜：“嗯，也不能这么说……我是在当她暗示我就是孩子的父亲时，才知道这是怎么回事的。所以说，她其实也耍了我。”

娜塔莎的眉毛立刻扭打起来：“……我们为什么不管这叫信任与默契，我知道你会反应过来的，我也知道你会陪我演下去。”

“就像五年前一样。”詹姆斯愉快地和娜塔莎碰拳。

“……我恨你们。我真的恨你们。”索尔面无表情。

“噢，亲爱的……”娜塔莎再次拥抱他，“我爱你，我真的爱你，”她收紧手臂，过了足有半分钟才松开，她看着这个金发碧眼的大胸猛男，“亲爱的索尔，我该去睡觉了……”她打了一个哈欠，“你记得回去补作业。”

说完，她转身回了卧室。

索尔望着那个即使困顿依然婀娜的背影，气得心肝脾肺肾一起疼，他凶恶地瞪詹姆斯，企图用眼神杀死他。

詹姆斯讨好地笑笑：“你知道，愚人节嘛。”

索尔懊丧地翻个白眼，没错，愚人节，他只能怪自己太过粗心没看日历。他垂头丧气地问詹姆斯：“所以，你们两个并没有……”

“哇哦哇哦哇哦，”詹姆斯做一个“打住”的手势，“我哪怕和你上床都不会和她上床的。”

“好吧……”索尔幽幽地说。

詹姆斯回卧室前同情地拍拍他的胸膛，神情悲痛：“我爱你。愚人节快乐。”

“耶……愚人节快乐……”

客厅终于安静了下来，索尔看向墙壁上“滴答滴答”的钟表，已经凌晨三点四十了。

他想起来还未完成的作业，失神地摇摇头：“真不敢相信我失去了宝贵的一小时四十分钟。”

 

 TBC


	12. Chapter 12

十二

 

罗杰斯老师从醒来的那一刻开始，心中便警铃大作，他在被窝里挣扎，本能般地不想起床。

今天是愚人节。今天他有课。他的课上有詹姆斯·巴恩斯。

史蒂夫抬起手捂脸，痛苦地长吁短叹。现在他满脑子都是詹姆斯，他头上长着一对恶魔的角，身后一对紫色的翅膀，屁股上拖着一条尾巴，尾巴上还有一个箭头般的小尖尖，现在这个小恶魔用手里的叉子指着他，眼睛里没有一点好意，嚣张地仰头大笑。

史蒂夫用力地挥手，像赶蚊子一样要把詹姆斯那个小恶魔驱散。

小恶魔朝他呲牙咧嘴的，几颗小尖牙露出来，像只张牙舞爪的小老虎。

史蒂夫再次动手轰他，小恶魔对他做鬼脸，吐舌头，然后拍着翅膀飞走了。

史蒂夫的大脑平静下来，他望着床头柜上的台灯发呆。几秒后，他突然用被子蒙住脸，爆发出一阵羞赧的笑声——近朱者赤，近墨者黑，近詹姆斯者变成幼稚鬼。

史蒂夫在纠结要不要请假算了。

他给福瑞校长打了电话，一向纪律严明的校长听完后居然很和蔼地笑了笑，然后没说什么就同意了。

史蒂夫不可思议地看着自己的手机，仔细盯着那个人名，终于确定自己刚才确实是给福瑞局长打的电话。

接着他又给山姆打了个电话，他需要山姆去和他的那帮势必在今天要整蛊他的学生们说一声，今天他们敬爱的老师没能来。

“福瑞准你假了？”山姆问，上次他车子坏半路了福瑞都没有准他假。

“当然。”史蒂夫说。

“你是不是在骗我？”

“没有。”

山姆那边寂静了一下，然后他说：“伙计，你知道今天是愚人节吧？”

“知道啊，”史蒂夫喝一口果汁，“所以我要躲开那群小疯子。”

“亲爱的朋友，”山姆的语气颇为惋惜，“我知道你的生活水准一向与老年人看齐，但我没想到你这么快就患上了老年痴呆症……”他情真意切地嘲讽。

史蒂夫迅速反击：“如果我没有老年痴呆，我也不会选择和你做朋友。”

“哈哈哈哈，”山姆大笑，“伙计，你不会真以为福瑞准你的假了吧……”

“为什么不？他可是说——”史蒂夫愣住了。

山姆悠哉地声音传进他耳朵里：“今天可是愚人节。”

史蒂夫还没有从震惊中恢复过来。

山姆又补一句：“罗杰斯先生，你在十五分钟内必须赶到，否则你这个月奖金不保。”

史蒂夫挂了电话。

 

史蒂夫进入办公室后，山姆立刻对着他笑，笑出一口白牙。史蒂夫警惕地望着他，不肯再走一步。

“你干什么呢？”山姆明知故问，他看着史蒂夫这副神经过敏的样子就想笑。

“没什么。”史蒂夫嘴上应付着他，眼睛却在不停地观察这间小小的办公室，尤其是每一个可能出现灌满水的气球、被吊着的拳击手套之类物品的角落。

“行啦，别那么缩手缩脚的。”

史蒂夫仍然立在原地，怀疑地打量他。

山姆双手一摊，表示自己是无辜的。

史蒂夫将信将疑地往里走，像一个探雷的士兵，他走过书柜，一切正常，走过山姆的办工桌，一切正常，走到他自己的办公桌处，一切正常。

山姆看着他那副样子，出言调侃：“你在模仿卓别林吗？我想你是成功的，因为你现在这样能把人笑死。”

“哦，是吗，我以为你早就死了，毕竟你看上去怎么也不想个活人。”史蒂夫摸摸自己的椅子，没有胶水。

他看着山姆，坐在了椅子上：“伙计，看来我错怪你——”

话音未落，一声短促、响亮的放屁的声音传来，史蒂夫的身体僵住，他呆呆地望着山姆，脸红起来。那个声音，是从他屁股下面发出来的。

山姆笑得直捶桌子。

史蒂夫的脸越来越烫，他觉得自己有必要解释一下：“山姆，不是我！”

山姆笑得更厉害。

史蒂夫站起来：“真的不是我！我没有——”然后他突然意识到了什么。

史蒂夫的表情在一瞬间冷下来：“你干的对吧。”

山姆笑得快要背过气去，他擦擦眼泪，把右手举起来，晃了晃，一个小小的遥控器出现在他手里。

与此同时，史蒂夫在自己的椅子的缝隙中发现了一个小小的发声器，他把那个指甲盖大小的发声器捏起来：“就是这玩意是吧？”

山姆趴在桌子上，依然在笑，他颤抖着按一下遥控器的按钮。

那个响亮的放屁的声音再次出现，就是从史蒂夫手中的发声器中发出来的。

山姆一听见又笑得浑身乱颤。

“我的天……”史蒂夫揉揉额角，“这真是太幼稚了！”然后他问：“可以借我用用吗？”

 

詹姆斯是被一阵喇叭声叫醒的，没错，喇叭声。他猛地睁开眼睛，心跳如鼓擂，他瞪着茫然的双眼，看向声音的来源，索尔和娜塔莎正拿着在世界杯期间买的那种带着个塑料小足球的喇叭，一左一右地在身边，队着他的耳朵使劲吹。

詹姆斯把那两个喇叭夺下来，他崩溃地大喊：“靠！你们两个疯子！”

娜塔莎拍拍他的脸颊：“快起床，小可爱。”

詹姆斯把那两个小喇叭藏进被窝里，然后把被子一拉，盖过头顶，不理他们两个。索尔和娜塔莎相视一眼，默契地伸手去扒被子。

詹姆斯紧紧揪着被子：“走开，你们两个！我要睡觉！”

“别这样，吉米，快出来。”索尔像在哄孩子。

娜塔莎隔着被子拍拍他的屁股：“快出来，吉米，我们商量一下怎么让罗杰斯先生过一个难忘的愚人节。”

詹姆斯像一只躲在盒子里的猫一样突然探出头来，他脸上那些惺忪的睡意已经一扫而光，星星点点的光芒从他眼睛里释放出来：“给我五分钟刷牙洗脸。”

娜塔莎和索尔弯起嘴角：“好啊。”

詹姆斯在看到镜子里的自己时，终于明白了为什么索尔和娜塔莎会笑得那么高兴。他的脸颊上用黑色马克笔画着胸罩和丁字裤，额头上还写着一个大大的“我正穿着”。

娜塔莎唆着咖啡，听到卫生间里传来的一声高声的威胁“你们两个等着！”她举起空着的那只手，索尔愉快地和她击掌。

“成功！”

“可怜的小吉米。”

等到詹姆斯收拾好后，娜塔莎和索尔已经恢复了平静，詹姆斯阴沉沉地望着他们。

娜塔莎对着他微笑：“愚人节快乐！”

索尔大笑着走过去，揽住他的肩膀：“吉米，我爱你，愚人节快乐！”

詹姆斯看着索尔，好像才发现他在：“你不是有课吗？”索尔有着早上有课时先去图书馆上自习的习惯，所以一般这个时候他都不在。

索尔拍拍他的胸膛，笑得像一只傻里傻气的金毛犬：“为了看你的愚人节开场表演，我怎么能走？更何况布景还是我画的！”

詹姆斯作势用拳头揍他，索尔躲开，他拎起书包，摇手道：“现在我可以走了。”

假装看书的娜塔莎和他道别。

詹姆斯坐下，拿起一片面包，往上面抹着黄油：“说吧，你有什么想法？”

娜塔莎看着他的眼睛，淡定地说：“你强吻他。”

一块面包卡在詹姆斯的嘴里，吞也不是吐也不是，他看着手中那片沾着黄油的、缺了一口的面包片，非常、非常认真地思考着要不要把它蹭到娜塔莎的头发上，他想象着黄油在娜塔莎红色的发丝间充分摩擦，想象着她那副崩溃的样子，嘴角很小幅度地弯一下。

一直注视着他的娜塔莎凉凉地说：“然后我会打死你。”詹姆斯眼睛一转她就知道他在想什么了。

詹姆斯耸耸肩：“我就想想……”然后他反应过来，立即换了口气，眉毛立起来：“你自己怎么不上！”

娜塔莎一撩头发：“我觉得你去比较有意思。”

“我还觉得你去比较有意思呢。”詹姆斯翻个白眼。

娜塔莎以一种颇有深意的目光打量詹姆斯，从头到脚再慢慢摇上来，最后她扬着下巴望着詹姆斯双眼逼仄如同电影中审犯人的女警官：“吉米，你在害怕什么？”

詹姆斯愣了一下，然后他侧过头，躲过娜塔莎的目光：“没有啊，你乱说什么！”

娜塔莎也愣住了，原本她只是在虚张声势来转詹姆斯的注意力而已，而他居然没有识破还像个青春期的孩子一样扭捏起来，娜塔莎扬手把书扔掉，意味深长地凝视詹姆斯——看来这里面文章大了。

娜塔莎用脚踢踢他：“吉米？”

詹姆斯用手示意她自己不能说话，同时嘴里不停咀嚼这一口面包，娜塔莎安静地等着。

一分钟后，他还在咀嚼。

“你他妈在反刍吗？”娜塔莎支着下巴，温柔地问。

詹姆斯喝一口咖啡，摆摆手，表示自己的嘴腾不出空档来回答他。

娜塔莎心里的斗志像风帆一样鼓胀起来，她再次勾起嘴角，拿捏着腔调：“亲爱的小吉米，你怎么害怕了？”

詹姆斯终于肯对她说话：“都说了我没有！”

“是这样吗，吉米，是这样吗？”她看上去格外笃定。

詹姆斯心力交瘁地叹气：“真的吗？又来这招？告诉你，不管用了。”

“真的吗，吉米，真的吗？”娜塔莎纯良地眨眼。

他无奈地挥手，笑着说：“好了，停下。”

娜塔莎的手指卷着头发：“所以你去强吻他。”

“……为什么一定要强吻呢？”

“这样比较有趣啊。”

“这么有趣你怎么不去？”

“你为什么这么想逃开呢？”娜塔莎问。

“因为我不觉得这有趣！”

“哦？”

“呃、我……也不是，我觉得这有趣，但是……”

娜塔莎正色道：“吉米，你是不是真喜欢上他了？”

这句话一出，空气立刻安静下来。

良久之后，詹姆斯说：“怎么可能。”

娜塔莎再次绕回最初那个问题：“那你怕什么？”

“都说了我没有怕……”

“那你不去，是不是喜欢上他了？”

“……你这都什么混蛋逻辑……”

“你去强吻他，我给你买蛋头先生。”

“不行！”詹姆斯斩钉截铁地拒绝了。

娜塔莎颇为意外地挑眉。

詹姆斯一脸严肃：“还要蛋头太太。”

“成交，”娜塔莎瞧着她笑，“瞧你那点出息！”

“你一个写狼队小黄文的人有什么资格说我……”

“我乐意！”

“好好好……草莓酱呢？”

“自己找，还能跑的别人家去啊。”

“……活该你找不着男朋友……”

他们快要出发的时候，娜塔莎照例补妆，还没穿好外套的詹姆斯拿起衣服去外面等她。

他按下电梯的向下键，在心里默默倒数：三——二——

一！

一声尖利的惨叫声响起。詹姆斯捂着耳朵，靠着墙壁笑得肩膀都在颤。

娜塔莎怒气冲冲地冲到门边，把一盒粉饼砸在他身上，空中划过白色的粉尘，好像电影里的慢镜头。娜塔莎的食指着詹姆斯：“你死定了！”她的眼睛眯起来，通常这样很危险，担当她脸上有一片白色的面粉时詹姆斯就不觉得危险了，他觉得娜塔莎太可爱了。

她转身回到公寓，詹姆斯笑得几乎站不住，他扶着墙，把那盒面粉扔进垃圾桶。

 

史蒂夫确实是打算把那个放屁的整蛊道具用在詹姆斯身上的。愚人节嘛。

史蒂夫的一门心思都在如何才能把那个发生器放到詹姆斯身上，所以当他准备好的视频变成了一段霹雳舞时，他没能立刻反应过来。

８０年代的乐声响起，学生们的笑声瞬间炸开，充盈了整个教室。

几个男生吹着口哨起哄，有人高声对他喊“愚人节快乐”，还有人随着音乐摇晃身体，一时间教室里热闹得好像在开派对。

史蒂夫也笑得不行，他趴在讲桌上，平复呼吸。

娜塔莎望望四周，气氛活跃极了，于是她用手肘捅了捅詹姆斯，声音隐隐兴奋：“好了，趁现在！”

詹姆斯却没有动，他看着笑得脸都发红的史蒂夫，面露难色：“娜特……”

詹姆斯不想去，特别不想，他不知道为什么，他就是不想。原本他应该很愿意的，可是到了这一刻，他只想安安分分地坐在椅子上。

娜塔莎发现了他的不情愿，她震惊地看着他，压低声音：“我靠，你不是吧，临阵退缩？”

“不是……”詹姆斯鲜少有这样说不出话的时候，娜塔莎瞧着新奇。

“那是？”

詹姆斯苦下脸来：“唉……”

娜塔莎以利相诱：“那蛋头先生怎么办……”

詹姆斯在动摇。

娜塔莎更进一步：“还有蛋头太太……”

詹姆斯的眉毛纠结在一起，娜塔莎偷偷地笑，他这样和小时候思考是先吃糖果还是先吃巧克力一个表情。

一个小人用小锤子敲一下詹姆斯的头，不能去！

另一个小人揪他的头发，一定要去，蛋头先生和蛋头太太在等着你！

拿锤子的小人推一下揪头发的小人，走开，你懂什么！

揪头发的小人扑倒拿锤子的小人，开始揍他，场面十分凶残。

詹姆斯烦躁地挥挥手，把他们两个赶跑了。

那个霹雳舞的视频还在继续，教室里依然很热闹。

娜塔莎问他：“你考虑的怎么样？”

詹姆斯摇摇头：“算了……蛋头先生和蛋头太太那么爱我，会等我的……”

娜塔莎眼里闪过一道光：“那你就不要怪我了。”

詹姆斯本能地嗅到了危险的味道，他身体微微向旁边移，拉开距离，他警惕地问：“你要干什——”

话音未落，他已经倒在地上浑身抽搐，他眼角的余光看到了娜塔莎手里的防狼电击棒。

这个死女人！他在心里骂，明天他就上论坛发帖子说她是拉拉！

他倒地的声音惊动了周围的同学，娜塔莎扑到他身边：“吉米！吉米你怎么了？”焦急得很逼真。

“闭上眼睛！”她悄悄说。

操！詹姆斯心里骂人的声音能把Ｘ教授震聋。但他还是闭上了眼睛。

周围的同学议论纷纷，在猜测这是真是假。

史蒂夫看到詹姆斯倒下去的一瞬间，吓了一跳，他两步并作一步地冲过去：“怎么回事？”

娜塔莎快要哭出来：“吉米他，突然晕倒了……有谁会人工呼吸吗？”

很多人摇摇头。

娜塔莎看向史蒂夫：“罗杰斯先生……”

史蒂夫没动。

“您的简介里写您曾做过义务救生员……”

史蒂夫点点头：“我来。”他已经把那发声器握在了手心里，万事俱备了。

詹姆斯又尴尬又愤怒，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫我祝你变平胸！

他感到史蒂夫跪在他身边，周围响起了无数快门声。

然后詹姆斯险些把脏话骂出来，操操操！史蒂夫·罗杰斯你不救我反而摸我屁股干什么！

一片阴影覆过来，史蒂夫捏开他的嘴——

詹姆斯心里都是绝望，可是史蒂夫就定在了这个动作，他的绝望被无限拉长。

正在用手机录像的娜塔莎看到史蒂夫迟迟没有动作，真的很焦急。

史蒂夫胸有成竹地笑了，准备按下按钮，看到詹姆斯错愕难堪的表情，然后和他说愚人节快乐——太完美！

然而他怎么也想不到，他身后的一个红发女生不动声色地踹了他的屁股。

此刻，他惊愕地看着詹姆斯近在咫尺的、抖个不停的睫毛，完全忘了要把自己的嘴唇从他的嘴唇上移开。

他的心脏从来没跳得这么快过，他的大脑也不曾空白得这么彻底。

他的学生把周围围得水泄不通，他们举着手机，爆发出一阵不怀好意的欢呼。

娜塔莎满意地吹个口哨。

詹姆斯睁开眼睛，推开他：“愚人节快乐。”他的手摸到史蒂夫放过来的那个纽扣一样的东西，趁人不注意，手腕稍稍一动，贴地扔到了娜塔莎的脚下。

史蒂夫愣愣地看着他：“愚人节快乐……”他的学生在笑，可是眼睛里全是痛苦。

史蒂夫后知后觉地把手放进口袋，按下遥控按键。

响亮的放屁声传来，却不是在詹姆斯这里。

史蒂夫惊讶地扭过头，看到了瞪大眼睛的娜塔莎，她有点困惑，还有很多尴尬。史蒂夫又立刻看向詹姆斯，对方给了他一个得意的笑容。

教室里一时非常安静，站在娜塔莎周边的几个人把鼻子捂起来，一点一点往外挪。

娜塔莎脸红了。

这时一个男生向前走几步，笑得非常不好意思：“抱歉啊，昨天吃坏了肚子！”

娜塔莎惊异地抬起头，目光追随着那个男生，如果她没记错，他叫克林顿来着。

 

史蒂夫把遥控还给山姆：“抱歉，发声器丢了……”

“什么！”

“抱歉……”

“丢哪了？”

“我要知道丢在哪就不叫丢了……”

“靠！”山姆瞪着手里的遥控器，“那我要它还有什么用！”他使劲戳着按键。

 

克林顿脱掉娜塔莎的外衣。一声放屁的声音响起。

娜塔莎揪着他的领子：“别管。”

克林特把她摔到课桌上。两声放屁的声音响起。

娜塔莎吻住他：“甜心，别管那个……”

克林顿即将解开娜塔莎的胸罩，一连串放屁的声音响起。

娜塔莎推开他，脸色阴沉，带着杀气：“等我先找到那个玩意儿。”

“……你现在性感极了。”克林顿由衷地说。

 

 TBC


	13. Chapter 13

十三

 

四月底的时候，学校剧院的门前放出了一个大大的海报，话剧社的演出《野餐》将在一个月后上映。

那天正好下雨，凉凉的雨水顺着巨大的海报流下来，史蒂夫撑着伞，驻足片刻。春季的新绿已近浓密，环绕在剧院周围。剧院的建筑风格仿的中世纪，庄严古朴，像个老学究。此刻这里没有其他人，树影重重，天地间只有“沙沙”的雨落声，史蒂夫看着，觉得宁静，又觉得有几分寂寥。

史蒂夫把黑色的雨伞戳进办公室内的伞桶，一抬眼就看见了朗姆洛老师反向跨坐在一张椅子上和山姆说着话，两个人都眉飞色舞的。听到他进来的动静，他们两个和他打声招呼。

“嘿，队长。”朗姆洛老师朝他点下头。

“早上好，队长。”山姆也这么称呼他。这是他们以前在游戏里的称呼，虽然史蒂夫已经不玩那个游戏了。

“早，交叉骨。早，猎鹰。”史蒂夫挑挑眉，也用他们在游戏里的称呼来回应。

“你真的不打算回来吗？”朗姆洛老师盯着他。他指返回那个游戏。

史蒂夫轻咳几声，整理桌面上的文件，把左边的文件拿到右边，把右边的文件放到左边。

朗姆洛老师费力地伸长腿，踢踢史蒂夫的椅子：“说话。”

史蒂夫仍然装作没有听到，他把右边的三份文件拿起来，数了数，又把左边的两份文件拿起来，数了数。

朗姆洛老师看着史蒂夫的背影，锲而不舍地继续游说：“回来吧，伙计，我们继续大杀四方！”

史蒂夫终于回过头去，他看上去非常无奈，就好像有人在劝他和一个他完全不感兴趣的人去约会一样。

“不，我不会回去的。”史蒂夫老师坐下来，脊背挺得直直的，看上去像个乖巧的学生。

“为什么？”朗姆洛和山姆同时问他。

史蒂夫耸耸肩：“失去兴趣了。”然后他又问：“你们最近战绩怎么样？”

朗姆洛老师眼里的火苗“噌”地烧了起来：“我靠！你都不知道！他！——”朗姆洛老师恶狠狠地指着山姆，“他！他蠢得简直像一条绦虫一样！抱歉，我不该这么说，他就是一条绦虫！”

史蒂夫被朗姆洛老师的反应惊到了，他后知后觉地点点头，终于明白了朗姆洛老师眼中的火苗是哪种火苗，不是兴奋的那种，是愤怒的那种。

山姆勃然大怒：“你搞清楚蠢的是谁！是你把炸弹扔到了我脚下！我的装备，我攒了一个月的装备！就这么灰飞烟灭了，是的，连个渣都不剩。”

“一套小鸟装备你攒了一个月，一个婴儿攒得都比你快！”朗姆洛翻出一个巨大的白眼，然后他露出了恍然大悟的表情，“等等，这就是你就把一栋楼扔到了我脸上的原因？！”

史蒂夫看到朗姆洛老师眼中的火苗已经燃烧成了沙滩烤肉发那种火，他赞叹不已地无声鼓掌。由于预测到接下来的对话会更加惨烈，史蒂夫贴心地打开了录音笔。

“我说了，那是一个意外！”

“那绝对不是意外，伙计！”

“哦，不然呢，你以为我在打击报复？你以为我是什么人，布洛克•朗姆洛吗？哦，你弄坏了我的娃娃，我要把你的蓝精灵的手指都拔掉！”山姆细着嗓音，学着一个六岁小女孩撒泼的样子。

朗姆洛老师一脸无语，然后他摊手：“随便你怎么说，反正连我家的乌龟都玩得比你好！”

山姆不可思议地看着他：“你家就没有乌龟！”

“而你就没有脑子。”

……

史蒂夫强忍着笑，他怕自己的笑声被收进录音笔里。他憋得脸色涨红，身体抖得不行。终于，他因为笑到无力而从转椅上摔到了地面上，发出了“咚”的一声闷响。

这个响动让激烈争吵中的朗姆洛和山姆停了下来。他们围过来，神色复杂地看着史蒂夫。

“你能相信这个平白无故自己摔到地上的人居然是个大学老师吗？”朗姆洛老师问。

“我都不敢相信他居然上过大学。”山姆说。

史蒂夫没有理会他们的调侃，他看到了地面上的一张纸，那张纸上有一个名字：詹姆斯•巴恩斯。史蒂夫把那张纸捡起来，专注地看。

朗姆洛老师问：“这是什么？”

史蒂夫沉默地指了指最上面的一行字：“面试名单”。他再次看一眼朗姆洛老师，眼神是百分之六十的同情和百分之四十的怜悯。

“你知道，当你老了，无家可归在大街上流浪的时候，我会给你在车库上面盖个房间的，”善良的史蒂夫恳切地说，他拍拍朗姆洛老师的肩膀，“不用谢我。”

山姆添油加醋：“顺便说一句，这张纸还是你带过来啊。”

朗姆洛老师冷眼看他：“我只是被愤怒冲昏了头脑。”

山姆却看向史蒂夫：“是的，冲昏了头脑，就像见到了詹姆斯•巴恩斯的史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫一脸无奈：“怎么又扯到我身上。”

山姆理直气壮地瞪着他：“因为你都不帮我说话！身为我的朋友你居然没有选择帮助我，我对你失望透顶。”

史蒂夫叹口气。

朗姆洛敏锐地嗅到了八卦的味道：“詹姆斯•巴恩斯？那个大三的男孩？你们两个之间发生了什么？”他目光灼灼地盯着史蒂夫。

“什么都没有发生。”

“哈，你倒是希望发生什么。”山姆说。

“这到底是怎么回事？”朗姆洛老师听得一头雾水。

“就是说，很久以前，有一个叫做詹姆斯•巴恩斯的男孩，他，做了一件全学校学生想做而不敢做的事，向我们因为出众的脸与身材而深受的广大学子喜爱的史蒂夫•罗杰斯老师，表白了。”

“哇哦，”朗姆洛又是兴奋又是觉得好笑，“他难道不知道你是直男吗？”

这个办公室瞬间安静下来。

气氛有点尴尬。

史蒂夫为难地望着朗姆洛。

山姆语气沉重：“很不幸，史蒂夫毫不犹豫地答应了。”

“然后又分手了！”史蒂夫飞快地补充。

朗姆洛觉得就算是漫画中的那个美国精神象征变成九头蛇他也不会这么震惊：“我的天啊……你居然是同志？！你居然是同志！你居然是同志，你居然是同志！”

“咳，”史蒂夫有点不好意思地打断他，“布洛克，虽然我不觉得这有什么，但我确实还没做好让全校都知道的准备。”

“是啊，”山姆挤眉弄眼，“你知道，他还得靠女孩子来拉高教学满意率呢。”

史蒂夫横他一眼：“那是你。”

朗姆洛老师再次瞪大了眼睛：“什么？！难道你也是——”他不敢相信地看着山姆。

“……想什么呢你，我只对异性感兴趣，你明明知道我卧室里贴着十几张卡罗莱娜的海报。”

朗姆洛老师觉得大脑缺氧，这一切来得太突然了。他扶着桌子慢慢坐下来，回想一下刚才一分钟内发生的事，还是觉得不可思议：“这怎么可能呢，史蒂夫怎么可能是同志……他的穿衣风格可一点也不同志……”

“非典型同志。”史蒂夫言简意赅。

“可是……可是……可是我怎么会毫无察觉……”

山姆老师言辞恳切：“大概是因为你又聋又瞎吧。”

史蒂夫若有所思地看着他们：“我很好奇以你们这样的敌对情绪要怎么继续搭伙。”

山姆一脸严肃：“不用好奇，不用担忧，共同的敌人造就了我们的友谊。”

史蒂夫挑眉：“共同的敌人？”

朗姆洛和山姆表情出奇一致，他们阴沉着脸，不约而同地说出了那个名字：“冬日战士。”

“……没想到这个世界上还有比‘交叉骨’和‘猎鹰’还蠢还幼稚的昵称。”史蒂夫如是评价。

朗姆洛一脸疑惑地看着他：“你难道没听过那个昵称吗？”

“哪个？”

“美国队长。”

“……”

那个上午的最后，史蒂夫终于知道了那张待选名单与什么有关，正是那个张贴了巨大海报的舞台剧，《野餐》。他盯着詹姆斯的名字，像是出神。

朗姆洛老师问他：“下午试镜，你要来吗？”

山姆看着他，一脸“我不信你不去”的表情。

本着不让朋友失望的人道主义精神，史蒂夫郑重地点点头，去。

然后他就难以自抑地笑了起来。

朗姆洛戳戳山姆，悄悄地说，瞧见了没，绝对有猫腻。

山姆本能地摇头，想说不可能，可是史蒂夫的笑容真的太过甜蜜也太过愚蠢了，完全就是恋爱中的样子，于是山姆坚定的认知开始崩塌，上帝啊，他喃喃道，我真怀疑他的分手是不是只是个幌子，他难道在和自己的学生搞地下情？

 

下午的时候，雨还没有停，但小了很多，细细的雨丝温柔地落下来。

史蒂夫到达试镜用的教室时，朗姆洛还没有来。

他立在走廊下悠闲地看着雨，甚至还起了玩心，把手伸出去接雨。雨丝凉凉的，落在掌心、指间，很快地溜走，就像时间一样……史蒂夫莫名想到了距离詹姆斯毕业也仅剩一个学年了。

史蒂夫收回手，甩了甩，沿着走廊往里走，去找那间教室。

那间教室并不难找，史蒂夫大约只花了半分钟就来到了那间教室的门前。

在他即将推门进去的时候，他听到里面有人说话。

“……拜托了，詹姆斯，我知道你如果试镜就一定会被选上的，因为你真的太优秀了……可是，可是这是我的梦想，我真的非常、非常需要这个试镜……我，我不是想要逼你做出选择……我只是……希望你能帮帮我……”这是一个陌生的声音，听上去十分可怜。

史蒂夫无意偷听，但他不确定这个“詹姆斯”是不是那个“詹姆斯”。

“乔治……”是詹姆斯在说话，听着为难极了。

史蒂夫的眉头皱了起来，他在心里叹息。

他敲敲门，门里的声音戛然而止。

“谁？”乔治问，声音有些抖。

“我。”史蒂夫推开门，打量片刻乔治，然后目光落在詹姆斯身上：“出来一下，巴恩斯，我有事找你。”

“好的，罗杰斯先生。”詹姆斯点点头，乖顺地跟了出来。

他们沿着走廊走到拐角处，然后拐过去，才停下来。史蒂夫向身后望了望，走廊上空空如也。

詹姆斯趴在栏杆上，神情放空地望着远处。史蒂夫顺着他的目光看过去，看到雨水汇聚成了一条小小的溪流，有片绿叶落下来，落到那条小溪流里，被带着向前走。

詹姆斯笑了一下，突然说：“史蒂夫，你说那片叶子上有没有蚂蚁？”

“什么？”

“蚂蚁——怎么，需要我给你拼出来吗？”

“……不用。怎么突然问这个问题？”

詹姆斯耸耸肩：“就是好奇。蚂蚁驾驭着叶子征服水流，多有诗意啊……”

史蒂夫盯着他，突然说：“你淋雨过来的？”

詹姆斯的头发湿漉漉的。

詹姆斯点点头：“出门才发现忘带伞。”

“怎么没回去拿？”

“怕迟到。”

“看来你很重视这次试镜。”

“……嗯。”

雨淅淅沥沥地下着，两个人都沉默下去。

詹姆斯的目光还在追随着那片绿叶，似乎想看它究竟会飘到哪里去。他甚至还走了几步，想看得更清楚些。

史蒂夫斟酌着开口：“巴基……你知道，所有的竞争，都必须在公平的环境下进行……”

詹姆斯没有看他，还在盯着那片叶子。

“如果你把这个角色让给了他，我想你会后悔的……而他也会后悔的……”

那片叶子越漂越远，到了詹姆斯的视觉死角。

它消失了。

詹姆斯好心地看一眼喋喋不休的史蒂夫。

“……如果你真的喜欢那个角色的话，你要努力去争取，不要被任何人、任何事动摇，我是说，”史蒂夫望着他的眼睛，“你得听从自己的心。”

詹姆斯眼里全是笑意，他微微弯着嘴角，望着史蒂夫，不说话。

史蒂夫突然就懂了：“你根本没打算让给他，对吧。”这根本不是个问句。

詹姆斯笑吟吟地点头：“我本来想告诉你的，但是你唠叨的样子……还挺可爱的哈哈哈哈……”他扶着栏杆大笑起来。

史蒂夫无可奈何地揉揉眉心：“我就不该把你叫出来。”

“不不不，还是得感谢你把我叫出来。”

史蒂夫状似意外地看着他：“呀，太阳打哪边出来了，詹姆斯•巴恩斯居然能分得出好赖了？”他又看看走廊外的天空：“哦，原来今天根本就没出太阳啊。”

“切，无聊。”詹姆斯撇撇嘴，然后掏出了手机。

史蒂夫看着他解开密码锁，熟练地点开了一个图标。史蒂夫熟悉的进入画面出现了。

他下意识地说出了那个游戏的名字。

詹姆斯眼睛亮晶晶的，一脸惊喜地看着他：“怎么，你也在玩这个游戏吗？”

史蒂夫定定地望着他，不，我很早以前就抛弃这个游戏了，我再也不打算玩了。

然后他点头：“是的，我也在玩。”

 

詹姆斯的那个角色一共有五个人试镜，詹姆斯排在第四个。

朗姆洛的视线一一看过他们，简单说了几句，然后一拍手，笑容和蔼并带有鼓励意味：“好了，我们开始吧！”

史蒂夫看到詹姆斯深呼吸，像个小孩子似的鼓起嘴巴，吐出一口气，眉头微微拧着，满脸的紧张。史蒂夫偏下头，忍了忍，还是没忍住，笑意一点点爬上眼角眉梢。

詹姆斯好像察觉了一样，他转过头来，明知史蒂夫笑是出做善意，还是幼稚地摆出了一副敌对的样子。他冷着表情，压低眉毛，眯起眼睛，故作阴郁地盯着史蒂夫，然后右手悄悄抬起，食指和大拇指伸直，假装成一把枪。

他用另一只手扶着枪，闭上一只眼睛瞄准，表情严肃。然后他开枪，用嘴无声地给自己配音：砰！

啊——史蒂夫也无声地发出一声惨叫。他的手掌按着心口，人向后仰倒。等到他笑着再直起身来，发现远处的人还没玩够，依然端着枪，表情冷酷、严峻。

詹姆斯在次开枪。

史蒂夫这次表演得更加复杂，他先是晃了一下，然后僵着身子，难以置信地看着詹姆斯，他张张嘴，像是想说什么又因为中弹而说不出来。他的嘴唇颤抖着，死死盯着詹姆斯，然后身体慢慢萎顿下去。

詹姆斯终于笑了，他半扬着脸，笑得干净又灿烂。

史蒂夫也跟着笑，他不紧张了就好。史蒂夫望着詹姆斯，右手握成拳，在胸口捶了两下，然后翘起了大拇指。

詹姆斯笑着翻了个白眼，然后也比出一个大拇指。

“咳咳……”这是把一切尽收眼底的朗姆洛老师，看在上帝份上，他已经咳嗽了五分钟了！

终于听到咳嗽声的史蒂夫和詹姆斯立刻收起了那副嬉笑的表情，史蒂夫正经，詹姆斯严肃。

然后他们又隔着桌椅和人群相视一眼，眼底带着笑意。

就像是两个小孩子，有着公共的秘密，在众目睽睽之下传递着眼神，心照不宣。仿佛是一种逃离的、隐秘的快感。

朗姆洛老师没奈何地望着天花板，叹口气。许多年后他回忆起这幕，不无感叹地搂着威尔逊老师的肩膀，摇着头说，我那个时候就该看出来他俩之间有问题的。

 

几分钟后，试镜开始了。朗姆洛老师坐在第一排，难得看着有几分认真。

史蒂夫坐在最后一排，看着朗姆洛老师拿着支笔，不停地在纸上写写画画。

学生们依次开始了表演。

史蒂夫默默在心里评判着。

第一个忘词了，淘汰。

第二个居然上来说自己还没有准备好，淘汰。

第三个表现不错，待定。

第四个是詹姆斯，哦，詹姆斯……

史蒂夫专注地看着詹姆斯念台词，那个大男孩已经完全沉浸在了角色中，一颦一笑，一举一动，都是剧中人物。

窗外的天空不知什么时候放了晴，一束束阳光斜穿进教室里，詹姆斯就站在光影交界处，说这台词，脚下走位，整个人就完全进入了阳光里面。

那双原本就因为热情而闪耀的绿眼睛此刻更是璀璨生辉。

他笑了，温和的，快乐的。

那个笑容是詹姆斯最有威慑力的子弹，史蒂夫不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

他怔怔地望着詹姆斯，直到那段表演结束。

詹姆斯从阳光中走出去，可是他依然光芒万丈。史蒂夫凝视着他的背影，脑海中只剩一个想法，就是他了！

他简直完美地演绎出了这个角色。

史蒂夫的目光紧紧跟随着詹姆斯，就等着对方看过来。

詹姆斯似乎有点忐忑，他擦下额头的汗，手微微有些抖。

终于，詹姆斯感受到了史蒂夫的视线，他看过去，看到对方一瞬间的欣喜和满脸的笑。

他看到对方双手都竖起了大拇指。

看到对方夸张的赞美表情，看到对方无声地向他说，你是最棒的！完美！

詹姆斯笑着，凝视着他，长久地凝视着史蒂夫。

可是看着看着，笑容就保持不下去了。

对面的人笑得太过好看，好看到他心生酸楚。

詹姆斯认命似的闭上眼睛，他垂下头，微微摇着，喃喃自语，像是感慨，又像是咒骂。

糟了，他说。

 

未完待续


End file.
